


Bonds That Can't Be Broken

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Felicity goes off her meds to enjoy one heat with a random stranger after her graduation before settling down to focus on her career. On the drunken night out in Vegas, she finds an Alpha and they have what she hopes is a one night stand. But the next morning, she wakes up with a bondmate bite and realizes she cannot remember many details of the night before. Oliver Queen knows that he bonded with a beautiful woman, but he has no idea who she was. The two try (and often fail) to move on with their life without hope of ever finding their mate, but does fate have other plans for them? And when they reunite, can they overcome all the forces of evil in their path to finally be together?





	1. It's all a haze to me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic for this year's olicityficbang! This is an A/B/O story and a little bit out of my comfort zone, so I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Many thanks to my wonderful beta @overwatch-smoak and to the amazing artist @smoakqueenz for the artwork!

Felicity rolled over with a groan. Why did the morning sun have to be so fracking bright?

 This is why she did not drink regularly. She did not hold her liquor well and always was miserable the next day.

Her head was throbbing as she reached toward her nightstand to grab her glasses. Even with her lenses on, her world was still blurry from sleep and the hangover.

Flashes of the night before started going through her head. Although Felicity was in Vegas this weekend visiting her mom, she had gone out last night with some of her high school friends to celebrate her graduation from MIT.

For the life of her, she could not remember how she had gotten home and into her bed. In fact, she couldn’t remember much after the fifth bar she and her friends had hit.

Groaning again, Felicity stood up and walked as slowly as possible to the bathroom. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it to her destination and relieved herself. She peeked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She was pale – which was surprising because yesterday her cheeks had been flushed because she had started to go into heat.

Felicity gasped at the realization that her heat was suddenly gone. She had known it was foolish to go out drinking the night she was starting her heat, but part of her had hoped she would find a nice and friendly Alpha to help her through it for once. It would be nice to enjoy at least one heat as the Omega that she was.

All through high school and college she had taken meds to suppress her Omega nature so that she could focus on her studies. Still, she had heard so many stories of how amazing it was to go through your heat with the comfort of an Alpha, to feel their soothing touch on your skin. So while Felicity wanted to start her career and was definitely not on the hunt for her mate, she had planned on blowing off some steam before she entered the real world of employment by participating in her heat.

But by the feel of it today, her heat was over. Had she enjoyed time with an Alpha and then forgotten about it? This was just her luck. Her first and only heat, and she couldn’t remember any of it.

And weren’t heats supposed to last longer? She had heard they typically lasted 3-4 days, sometimes longer if you were on suppression drugs for a long time.

So why was she fine the next day?

Felicity gasped at a sudden thought – the only thing that could cut an Omega’s heat short was if she found and bonded with her mate.

No, it couldn’t be…could it? Could she have bonded with someone and not remember? The thought made her shoulder ache, giving her the answer she did not want. Reluctantly, she pulled her night shirt down so she could get a glimpse of her shoulder.

And there it was, as plain as day, the bruised bite-mark of an Alpha claiming-bond. Felicity’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Oh Frak.”

She walked back to her bed and sat down, trying to piece together the night before. Dancing and drinking. And lots of flirting with horny Alphas, but none had caught her eye. After a few of the bars, she had shared her disappointment with her friends, and they had convinced her to loosen up by having a few more drinks. Obviously, a few more was too many. She vaguely remembered broad shoulders and blue eyes. Piercing blue eyes, at which the thought of them made her heart skip a beat.

But nothing else.

“This is bad, this is so bad,” she mumbled to herself.

She was mated to an Alpha and she had no idea who it was. This meant she could not go through her heat with any other Alpha for the rest of her life, except for her mate. Her body would literally reject anyone who tried. But she had no idea how to find him.

Her phone! Felicity raced to the chair in her room where her purse sat and dug in it for her phone. But it was nowhere to be found. She started to panic, but then she remembered that she had lost her phone in the second bar that they had stopped at, and when she had gone back to ask about it, someone had already taken it.

Okay, so she had no digital record of that night. At least on a phone, she thought, as she grabbed her laptop. She logged onto all her social media accounts, and saw several pics of her and her friends partying, but none of her mystery Alpha. In one photo toward the end of the night, there was an arm around her (big muscular arm, she thought to herself as the butterflies returned), but the man’s face was not in the photo.

Double frak. She messaged a few of her friends to see if they had any information on how she ended her night, and left her computer open on her bed while she headed toward the kitchen to grab coffee.

“Late night?” her mom said cheerfully, causing Felicity to groan.

“Can you keep it down a bit, mom?”

Donna Smoak just laughed at her daughter’s pain.

“I knew you would have a morning like this when you stumbled in here at 3 a.m. last night. You kept telling me how pretty I was when I tucked you in. Drunk Felicity is so sweet,” Donna reminisced as she poured Felicity a cup of coffee.

“Mom…did I say anything else to you?”

“You mean, about your mate?”

“Yes, oh my God! What did I say?”

“Just that you found him and you loved him,” Donna said, looking at her daughter in concern. “But I thought you were just joking around.”

Trying to not arouse her mother’s already suspicious nature, she tried to act casual while running her finger around the top of the coffee mug. “Did I… tell you his name by any chance?”

Unfortunately, her mother was apparently not going to bite. “Felicity Meghan Smoak, what is going on?”

“Please answer me mom!”

“Sorry, hon, but you said his name was liver.”

“Liver? Oh my god, this is the worst,” Felicity groaned as she laid her head down on the counter.

“Felicity?”

“Mom, I bonded with my mate last night and I have no idea who he is.”

Donna immediately pulled Felicity into arms as her daughter started to cry. Felicity did not indulge in tears often, but it was nice comfort to have her mother be there for her.

 “Don’t you remember anything?”

“Only bits and pieces,” Felicity said, pulling back from her mom and rubbing her face against the sleeve of her bathrobe. “Not enough to identify who it is.”

“OK, let’s look at the pros and cons here,” Donna said. They always played this game when something had gone wrong in their life, like having to move to a smaller apartment, or make groceries last a few days more, or daycare fell through.

“Pros to not knowing my bondmate – hmmm…I can’t think of any!”

“No, now wait, hon, there are some,” Donna encouraged.

“Like what?”

“Well, first, now you can go start your career without having to worry about how that plan will also fit into your mate’s life,” Donna said. “And second, you will be able to focus completely on your work and not have to worry at all about trying to date around in hopes of bonding with someone. That’s already taken care of.”

Felicity was too hungover to think of any pros, even at her mother’s insistence. Biting her lip , she tried to think, which wasn’t an easy task with her head still fuzzy from last night.

 “Come on hon, can’t you think of any pros?” Donna asked.

 “Ugh, OK, I guess it will be nice to not have any Alphas skulking around me because they will be able to scent that I’m already taken,” Felicity said. “I don’t have to start taking the meds to hide my Omega status again.”

“But what about your heat?” her mom asked.

“That’s on the con list, mom, we haven’t gotten to that yet,” Felicity scolded ruefully.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Donna said. “Any more pros?”

“Hmmm…well, I guess you’re right about my career. I was truly looking for a one-heat stand, not a bond mate, so maybe fate is kind of helping me out here,” Felicity said, feeling a little bit better.

“OK, now…cons,” Donna said.

“Well, I will still have a heat every couple of months, but they have meds now that can lessen the effects,” Felicity said.

“Yes, and another con – I want to have grandbabies someday,” Donna pointed out with a dramatic hand motion towards Felicity’s stomach.

“MOM!”

“Felicity, it’s true,” Donna replied. “Someday you are going to be settled in your career and you will want to focus on your personal life.”

“Yeah, I suppose your right,” Felicity said. “But you were right about the other stuff, too. I don’t want to have a mate right now.”

Donna jumped up and down, making her hungover daughter close her eyes to battle her headache.

“Oh sorry, hon, I will move slowly and speak softly.” Donna gave her best attempt at a whisper, but quiet was not her go-to volume.

“Thanks, mom,” she said as she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

“So what are you going to do to find him when you are ready?” Donna asked quietly.

“Mom, you know I have no way of finding out who he is,” Felicity said.

“Oh come on, I find that hard to believe. You are Felicity Smoak, the best hacker in the world,” Donna argued. Normally her mother typed at an invisible keyboard (her long nails clacking on the nearest hard surfaces) whenever she mentioned her daughter’s computer skills but this time she thankfully took pity on her hungover daughter.

“But I don’t really do that anymore. Not since…not since…Cooper,” Felicity said, closing her eyes as if trying to stop the memories of her ill-fated relationship in college.

“I know that the two of you hacking caused Cooper to be arrested and then kill himself,” Donna said, grabbing her daughter’s hand and rubbing it. “But Cooper made his own choices. His death is not your fault.”

“But you see where my hacking could lead,” Felicity said. “I can’t believe you’re trying to talk me into this.”

Donna laughed.

“Just this once, hon, for my grandbabies,” she said. She tapped Felicity on her knee before standing up. “I’m really sorry, baby, to leave you like this, but I have to get to work. Ugh, I’m waiting on the VIP box tonight.”

“But I thought you liked the VIP box because the tips were higher.” Felicity responded.

“Yeah, but they usually turn off the surveillance cameras up there per the request of the big spenders, and that makes them more handsy,” Donna groaned in defeat. The struggle between tips and gross older men was a constant one. But the two of them liked to eat so the struggle was usually lost.

That made Felicity sit up straight.

“Oh my god, Mom, you’re a genius!”

“Well, you had to get your smarts from somewhere…what’s going on?”

Already heading back for her laptop, she mentally thanked her mother. “I’m going to hack into the surveillance feed from all of the bars we went to last night,” Felicity explained. It would be relatively easy she’d had most of the hotels in Vegas pre-hacked in middle school.

“And find your mate? I thought you didn’t want to know now?”

“I don’t, but I can save the data on a memory drive and pull it up when I want to,” Felicity said making the necessary clicks to do just that.

Her mother did not seem very convinced. “What about him? Don’t you think he might want to know?”

“Well, he was out hooking up with a random girl in Vegas, so I doubt a forever romance was what he was looking for either last night,” Felicity said.

And with that, Felicity gave her mom one last hug and went to hop in the shower. Later that day, her friends sent her messages on social media to get details of the night that she couldn’t provide, and they didn’t have much more information for her either. She went shopping for a new phone, and then settled down for the rest of the weekend to work on sending out resumes.

She looked over the list of tech companies she was applying to and ranked them in order of desirability. One company stood at the top, not because it was the highest paying position or most prestigious, but it was the furthest away from home, and a chance to start a life on her own – Queen Consolidated.

***

Oliver usually brushed off the names the tabloids called him – playboy, disaster, reckless. But one moniker he agreed with right now was “fool.”

When he had woken up this morning, he was hungover, as per usual with a night partying in Vegas. But he had felt different and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He remembered spending the night with someone…a girl with blonde hair was all he could picture. And whoever she was, she was gone when he woke up. Nothing unusual there. His sister always teased him about the revolving door to his bedroom.

Oliver rolled over and groaned, vowing once again to give up drinking. He was fairly certain he would not keep that vow, but he didn’t want to think about that for the moment. He reached for his phone to text Tommy to see where his best friend had ended up for the night, but froze when a scent hit his nostrils.

Holy Shit. The sweet smell was intoxicating. Obviously, whoever he had slept with last night, it was an Omega in heat. If that was the case, why wasn’t she still here? He put his nose to the sheets and closed his eyes at the overpowering aroma. It stirred some deep Alpha feelings in him that he didn’t even know existed. _Mine._ The sudden thought crossed his mind.

Oliver gasped and jumped out of his bed. No, it couldn’t be. But the Alpha in him roared to life as the smell washed over him. This was not just any Omega, this was his mate. It fit his normal pattern of behavior that he would find his mate and be too drunk to remember her. 

Oliver rushed to the bathroom and peered at his eyes, which widened immediately when he saw a dark circle around his irises. It was a genetic trait in his family that when they bonded with their mate, the new ring would appear in their eyes. The was not uncommon in Alphas, that a new physical trait would manifest when bonded with their mate. Usually the same physical trait in each family.

And there it was, plain as day. The sign that he had not only met his mate, but bonded with her. The inner Alpha in him practically roared. How could he have found her and lost her already? And she was out there in the world? Alone? He needed to be with her to know she was safe.

Oliver quickly threw on clothes and followed her scent desperately as far as it would take him…which turned out to be on the casino floor below. Too many other scents intermingled with hers and then it was gone. Oliver sank to his knees on the floor, but no one really paid him any mind, just assuming he was a poor soul who had lost his life savings on the slot machines.

Tommy found him there several minutes later and managed to drag him back to his hotel room. He got Oliver to explain the whole thing to him. Tommy had never seen his friend so despondent. The Merlyn heir made inquiries around to the hotel staff, but no one had seen who had come out of Oliver’s room or been with him last night.

Finally, he convinced Oliver to board the plane back to Starling City. Moira Queen took one look at her son’s eyes and his sad state, and she forced Tommy to tell her what happened. She immediately went into mama-bear mode and comforted Oliver. She was devastated that he had lost his bond mate, but determined to help her son get through this.

Oliver stayed in bed for a week or so, unable to get over the grief of losing his Omega. Moira, Robert and Thea checked in on him periodically. Raisa brought him his favorite foods, but he could not bring himself to eat much. If people thought this wasn’t typical Alpha behavior, no one said anything.

His parents agreed to hire a private investigator to find the girl from that night, but he had come back empty handed. He said it had seemed weird that all the security footage of that night had been deleted from the servers of all the places Oliver had been.

This made Oliver despair even more, and he lost all hope of ever finding her. He gave into Laurel Lance’s demands to be her boyfriend again. “If you are never going to find her again, you might as well settle down and start a family,” she had said. Oliver just shrugged at her words and went through the motions of the relationship.

But it wasn’t really much of a relationship at that. Oliver’s depression drove him deeper and deeper into the old playboy lifestyle. He tried to soothe his anguish and guilt with alcohol and women. Lots and lots of women. Surprisingly…Laurel put up with him. She forgave him over and over again. He had a sneaking suspicion something had happened in the past with her own bond mate and Oliver was a last resort for a marriage and family as well.

But the closer and closer Laurel clung to him, the farther and farther Oliver pulled away. His father, concerned about his behavior, invited him on a business trip to China, sailing on the family yacht. He thought the long trip on open waters would give him the opportunity to spend time with his son and talk some sense into him. Laurel hoped the trip would give her boyfriend some perspective and inspire him to move in with her.

Oliver foiled both their plans by bringing Laurel’s younger sister onto the yacht. He managed to avoid intense conversation with his father for most of the trip. One afternoon, while Sara was taking a nap below, Robert Queen managed to corner his son on the deck.

“You know, son, your mother and I have been concerned about what has been going on with you lately.” he said.

Oliver opened his mouth to make excuses or try to extricate himself from the conversation, but his father held up his hand.

“I know, I know, you found your bondmate and lost her.” he said with a sigh. “But you cannot lose all hope.”

“But Dad, I don’t see how you could find any hope in this situation, she’s gone and I met her thousands of miles away,” Oliver sighed, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, “I will never see her again.”

Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture he had been keeping there for just this moment. “Do you recognize these people?” he asked Oliver as he handed him the worn photograph.

Oliver stared at it for a moment.

“Oh wow, is this Grandma and Grandpa? They look so young here!”

“Yes, it’s them. You look so much like your grandfather at that age,” Robert said.

Oliver looked at the picture more closely, and he could see it. He also noticed the sparkle in both of their eyes. He had always loved his grandparent’s relationship, and had hoped that someday he would have a bond like theirs. 

As if his father could read his thoughts, he continued. “There was a time they thought they would never find each other, just like you and your mate.”

Oliver looked up at this father in surprise.

“Yeah, they met at a dance toward the end of the war. She lived in New York, and he had just been discharged and was staying for a night in the city before heading home to Starling,” Robert explained. “Unlike you and your mate, they did not bond that night, but they felt the connection and they immediately knew what they were to each other.”

“So why didn’t they connect? Why didn’t he stay here for her? Why didn’t she come find him in Starling?”

Robert chuckled.

“It was a little like your tale – a wild night, too much dancing and spirits, and their friends separated them before they realized what they were doing,” he said. “Both tried in vain to find the other, but just as in your case, they could not.”

“But they got married – so what happened?”

“Fate.  Your grandfather was on a business trip to Chicago – his father sent him on trips a lot to keep him busy because he took the loss of his mate not unlike yourself. And your grandmother just happened to be visiting her sister. Both randomly decided to pay a visit to the pier on the same day. He looked up and saw her on the ferris wheel,” Robert said. “He was waiting for her when she got off the ride, and they were together for the rest of their lives.”

Oliver just stared at his father in shock.

“So…you think that I…that maybe…,” he stammered.

“I’ve been trying to tell you this story for months because I believe you should not give up on finding your mate,” Robert said. “Bondmates exist for a reason, and that is not for you to be apart. I believe you will find her someday.”

Oliver remained silent, staring out at the sea.

“Oliver, you know I love you, son. But the way you’ve been living your life lately…is this the man you want to be when you finally find her?”

The younger man could not hold back the sob that was within him. His father was right – he was being an asshole to everyone around him. And if he ever did find his bondmate, he did not want her to run in the other direction. He would do what it took to become a man that was worthy of her.

His father pulled him in for a hug and Oliver cried out all of the feelings he had gone through over the last several months.

Finally, he pulled away.

“Thank you, Dad.”

“I’m proud of you, Oliver, and I always will be,” Robert said. The two started toward the cooler on the deck to grab a beer when they heard a loud explosion behind them. Father and son were now in a fight for their lives as The Queen’s Gambit sunk into the sea.


	2. Are you the one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is lost...and found. But are he and Felicity ready to find out if they are truly bondmates? How will this impact his mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - I am totally blown away by your response to the first chapter. It made me so happy! I hope this continues to be something you enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter stays pretty close to cannon, with a bit of the Omegaverse mixed in. Ch. 3 will go off-cannon a bit more.

Felicity Smoak was overqualified for her job. She knew it. Her boss knew it. Heck…even her boss’ boss knew it. That’s why Walter Steele kept giving her side projects to do. The executive did not want her to find another job at another company, but there were no open positions that she could be promoted to at the moment.

And having the attention of the top brass of the company was not a bad position to be in. So she worked hard at her regular assignments and all the special projects, knowing that when the Applied Sciences division expanded she would be first in line for a position.

And her personal life – well it wasn’t too exciting but she really couldn’t complain either. She had her own apartment. She had Netflix and Dr. Who. She even had a cat named Gandalf. Felicity had a few friends that she went out with from time to time, but she really was enjoying this time to herself.

As for her love life – that was pretty non-existent. She had gone back on the Omega-suppression meds shortly after she moved here because she had been wrong about her mate’s bite keeping other Alphas away. Apparently, they could tell that he wasn’t around, or they simply didn’t care. One night out at a bar when she was close to her heat had so many people approaching her, pressuring her, and pursuing her to the point where she felt really uncomfortable.

And frankly, she had barely made it through one heat without her mate. The thought of finding a random alpha to help her through it was not appealing at all. Her body craved her mate. No one else would do.

So Felicity had gone back on the meds. And she wore shirts that covered her mate’s bite mark. She had made the mistake of wearing a tank top at the gym once and the person on the treadmill next to her had asked way too many questions because she bore a mark, yet had no omega scent. No tank tops for Felicity.

One night she was working late on a project for Walter, which included dropping off some files in Moira Queen’s office before heading out for the day. Most people would be spooked to be in the building when there was not much more than a skeleton crew working, but Felicity enjoyed the silence. She tended to babble when placed in awkward situations, so easy chit-chat with coworkers really wasn’t her thing.

The elevator dinged and opened onto the executive floor. It was quiet like the rest of the building, but for some reason Felicity had an uneasy feeling as she walked into the hallway. She felt like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, but she took a deep breath and walked quickly to Mrs. Queen’s office. She laid the files on the desk and caught sight of the picture sitting there.

Felicity picked it up and couldn’t help commenting about how cute the man was. His eyes looked familiar, but she couldn’t place where she had seen them before.

Suddenly, a whiff of Alpha aroma filled her nostrils. The smell was so strong she lifted her head and said “Hello,” but no one answered her. That Alpha smell was familiar to her. She looked down at the photo in her hand and then gasped in shock and dropped it on the desk.

She knew why those eyes looked familiar. She knew that Alpha smell.

Oliver Queen, the dead son of her boss’ boss, was her Alpha bondmate. But if he was dead, why was his scent permeating her senses right now? Maybe it was a memory triggered by seeing a picture of him? No, it was too strong for that. Maybe Mrs. Queen had something of her son’s in the office. Something that still held his scent. She looked around frantically, but didn’t find anything.

Flashes of those blue eyes trickled through her memory of that night in Vegas.

_Their bodies clung tightly together as they swayed with the music in the bar. His scent overwhelmed her, and the burning sensation in her stomach grew with each passing moment._

_Kissing outside his hotel room._

_The glorious feeling of him inside of her, his lips kissing the bonding location. Felicity yelling “Just do it!” before he bit down._

She needed to get out of here. The smell of her mate was intoxicating, and she didn’t even want to start processing the feelings about him being dead. All that wasted time. She should have tried to figure out who he was all those years ago. Now she would never have the chance.

It was weird though how she did not feel like the bond had ended when his boat went down a few years ago. Typically when a bonded alpha or omega died, the other half of the pair could feel it viscerally. She had not really felt anything when the Queen’s Gambit had sunk. She had watched it on the news with her coworkers. All she had felt was sadness for the Queen family at their lost.

Felicity took a moment to right the picture on Moira Queen’s desk before hurrying out of the office and to the elevator. A whole pint of mint chocolate chip was exactly what she needed right now. And a glass of wine. Scratch that. A whole bottle of wine.

As she worked her way through the wine, she finally pulled up the surveillance videos from that night so long ago and confirmed her suspicions. Oliver Queen was the man she had bonded with and now he was dead. And while she could barely remember the man – her heart shattered into a million pieces.

 ***

Oliver Queen had been in a lot of unusual places over the past few years, but he never expected he would be on a clandestine mission inside his family’s company while he was supposed to be lost at sea. After the Gambit sank, and his father committed suicide in order to give him a chance to survive, Oliver had survived a few hellish years on the island of Lian Yu.

Not alone on the island, Oliver trained and become a skilled fighter. He had faced off with enemies, and made and lost friends. Some nights were filled with fear and a fight for survival, while others were filled with silence and loneliness. On the latter he would stare up at the night sky and think about his Omega. Her scent has long since faded from his memory, but he could imagine what it would be like when they met again.

Oliver thought about his father’s words before the Gambit had sunk – about being the kind of man that deserved her. It was because of these words that he did not return to Starling City when he first got off the island. He was  recruited by Amanda Waller to work for ARGUS, a secret government agency. Oliver was trying to atone for his sins on Lian Yu. Trying to become more than the broken shell of a man that he felt like he was.

 Suddenly he had no choice but to return to the place he was avoiding – to Starling City. ARGUS needed data off his mother’s computer at Queen Consolidated. Oliver carefully made his way through the city, carefully avoiding being seen by friends or family.

He had just been about to grab the information he needed from his mom’s computer when he heard the elevator doors open and a small blonde woman walked out. Oliver hid in the dark corner of the office. She walked in and he couldn’t help but notice her beauty. Shapely legs under her skirt, blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail, and the pinkest lips he had ever seen. The glasses on her nose only added to her attractiveness.

 _I’ve never really been into the naughty librarian look, but this is really working for me,_ he thought. Then he told himself to get his head out of his ass and focus on his mission, not the girl in front of him. But it was hard not to be distracted by her. He tried to pick up her scent, but it was too faint. He knew instantly that she was not a beta, but an Omega on meds. Most people couldn’t tell the difference, but for some reason, he knew with her. He wondered why she was hiding who she really was.

 _Probably so she can get ahead at work,_ he thought.

Unfortunately, many people don’t like to promote Omegas because they often had to take time off during heat and there was also a stigma that they shouldn’t be in leadership role over Alphas. Oliver frowned at the thought that Queen Consolidated would conduct business this way. He had to remind himself that it was not his company. He was dead to all these people here.

He saw the woman talking to his photograph on his mother’s desk, and he couldn’t help but smile when she called him cute. Suddenly, she sniffed the air and raised her head. Oliver thought for a moment she could see him, because she stared intently at the corner he was in, but then she started looking all around the office too.

What was she looking for? She couldn’t smell his scent, could she? No, that was impossible. ARGUS had given all of them a special med that doused their Alpha scent to almost nonexistent. They couldn’t very well have Oliver traipsing around his hometown leaving his scent for his family to find when he was supposed to be dead. The only people who could pick it up while they were on the meds were bonded mates.

And no chance of running into a random girl from Vegas, right? Apparently wrong. It wasn’t possible, was it? Oliver shook his head, trying to fight the primal urge he had to find out. He had to stay focused on the mission. He was not worthy to come home and be with his family…to find his mate. His father’s story came to the front of his mind again.

It seemed that he had been right – maybe fate would bring him and his bondmate back together. But now was not the time. He still had work to do. And without smelling her scent off of meds, had no way of knowing if it was really her.

Oliver watched the girl hurry to the elevator and let out a breath in thanks that she had not investigated further. He got up and went to his mother’s desk to transfer over the last of the data. He exited Queen Consolidated and took one last look at the building behind him. Besides his family, he now had more motivation to do what he needed to do to get home.

***

Felicity tried to ignore the chatter of her coworkers and focus on the PC problems in front of her. Some idiot had downloaded something after clicking a link sent from a suspicious-looking e-mail. The entire computer had filled with viruses immediately. It had made its way through two IT techs before they had escalated the issue to Felicity. She usually handled the harder cases. And even those she could probably fix in her sleep.

Still, it was a little bit more difficult today because everyone in the office was being especially loud. She looked up in annoyance to see the rest of the IT team gathered around the television in the break area. What the heck was going on? The apocalypse?

Hating mysteries, she sighed and stood up to walk over to check out what all the fuss was over. She almost dropped her coffee mug when she saw headline that scrawled across the screen. “Oliver Queen found alive!”

After five years, the man that had been assumed drowned in the ocean had been found and was on his way back to Starling City. Felicity stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

Her first emotion was pure joy. Her bondmate was alive! She had been given a second chance to be with him.

Then she was plagued with an overwhelming sense of fear. She knew that Mr. Queen was her bondmate, but she had no idea if he remembered her either. She would appear to be a gold digger after the family’s wealth, or someone looking for a raise. Hard work was the only reason she wanted people to notice her at work, even if she was bonded to the CEO’s son.

Felicity grappled with her decision when she heard the phone at her desk ringing. She rushed back to answer it, but had to pull away when a high-pitched scream came over the receiver.

Knowing immediately who it was, she let the screaming die down before saying, “Hey Mom.”

“Oh my God, baby girl! Did you see the news? He’s alive!”

Felicity regretted telling her mother when she had found out that Oliver was her bondmate. She didn’t think it would do any harm, since at the time she thought the man was dead. And it had helped get her mom off her back about tracking down her Alpha. She had gotten an hour-long lecture about it once a week since she left Vegas. In a moment of desperation, she confessed to her mother that she knew her Alpha was and that he was dead.

To be honest, Felicity thought her mother grieved more than her. Well, maybe not, because Felicity had taken a week off of work to cry in her pajamas and eat ice cream.

“Yes, I know, Mom, I’m watching the news right now,” Felicity said.

“Then why aren’t you on your way out the door and on your way to his house?”

“Well, for one, I’m talking to you on my office phone,” Felicity said with a nervous laugh. “And second, he’s probably not at his house. I imagine he needs medical help after being stranded for so long.”

“So hang up the phone with me and get to his hospital and claim your man!” Donna all but shouted at her.

“He’s not ‘my man’, mom,” Felicity countered. Oliver was just a man. A very attractive, probably currently dehydrated man. That she was bonded to. The last thing he needed was a stranger there stressing him out.

“Did he or did he not mark you as his mate?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then he’s your man, Felicity,” Donna said. “You need to get out there and get him.”

“He probably doesn’t even remember me. And it’s not like he will be able to scent me anyway, since I’m on my meds,” Felicity said.

“So you are just going to do nothing?”

“I think, for now. He’s just come home after a long ordeal and probably needs his family and time to heal,” Felicity said, making her decision as she spoke the words.

Donna sighed into the phone and changed to a softer tone.

“How do you know that you aren’t exactly what he needs to heal?”

Felicity closed her eyes at her mother’s words.

“I’m just going to give it some time, mom, please let it go for now,” Felicity said.

Since Felicity could not be budged, Donna let it go.

“OK, sweetie, but you know I’m here for you if you ever need support or help,” she told Felicity.

“I know, mom, thanks,” Felicity said before hanging up.

Her coworkers had finally abandoned the TV screens, but were still standing around talking about the ramifications of their boss’ son coming back from the dead. Some speculated that he would be taking over the company, while others scoffed at this information because they remembered how “Ollie Queen” had acted before his boat had gone down in the ocean.

Felicity couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the man she had spent a drunken night with in Vegas and where he had been this entire time. She imagined life on a deserted island was not pleasant.

She cracked her knuckles and went to work on her computer, hacking traffic cams and other security footage to try to get a glimpse of the man. Finally, she found some video from the airport feed. She could barely see him in the middle of all the people surrounding him, but she saw a man with long hair and a scraggly beard. The feed was in black and white, but she would recognize those eyes anywhere. They were as piercing as ever.

And they were sad. She didn’t know what had happened to Oliver, but she knew whatever it was had to have taken quite a toll on him. He looked like he needed a hug…and a nap. Felicity knew that now was not the right time to reach out to him. Oliver and his family had enough to deal with.

***

Oliver looked out the hospital window at the city below him. He could hear his mother and the doctors talk about him in the other room. His mom was learning about the scar tissue on his body. And hopefully that would be all she would learn. He never wanted his family to know about everything that happened to him on (and off) the island. After his time with ARGUS, he spent time in the Russian mafia to make good on a promise to a friend during his time on Lian Yu. But it had finally been time to return home. To fulfill his father's wishes to right the wrongs in his city. 

He reached over to his bed and felt under the pillow for his father’s notebook, just to reassure himself that it was there. Now that he was back, he needed to start his mission. He knew that part of that mission was to pretend to be his old self to take suspicion off of the things he needed to do to fulfill his promise to his father to right his wrongs.

After being discharged from the hospital, he returned home to the Queen Mansion, where his mom and her new husband Walter walked on egg shells around him. The only person who did not treat him with kid gloves was his kid sister, Thea. She had grown into a beautiful young woman who was angry at the world.

He thought briefly about trying to track down the Omega girl from Queen Consolidated that might be his mate, but he forced himself to wait until his mission was complete. Then he would have time to settle down. The Alpha instinct in him wanted to protect her, even if that meant staying as far away from her as possible.

A few days after he was home, he and Tommy were abducted (and he rescued himself) so his mother had hired a security guard – John Diggle – to keep an eye out for him. This made his mission more difficult, but he had found ways to dodge the man. He donned a green hood crossed a few names off his list, and was determined to continue his mission alone until he needed information off of a laptop with bullet holes in it.

Without even thinking, he asked Walter for a recommendation in the IT department. It wasn’t until he was on his way down in the elevator that he realized that he might bump into the Omega from that night while wandering the halls of Queen Consolidated. His father had said fate would bring them together, after all.

He could only pray that fate waited a little longer. He knocked on the office of Felicity Smoak, who according to Walter, was the best computer expert that QC had to offer. The man had raved for several minutes about how the woman was a genius and probably should be running the department, if not the company.

“Felicity Smoak?” he said. He didn’t know what he expected – maybe an older woman or a frumpy geek – but that was not what he saw when the young woman turned around. He held in a gasp that threatened to escape his mouth at the sight of the beautiful Omega he had seen in his mother’s office a few years ago.

Her lovely blonde curls were tied into a low ponytail in the back of her head. Oliver fought off the thought of pulling out her hair tie and running his hands through it. Her lip were a lovely shade of pink, and he forced himself to not think about kissing them. She was chewing on a pen – it was red.

She wore a grey pencil skirt and a pink shirt. Oliver tried not to focus on her shoulder and wonder what was underneath it. He forced himself to fight back the urge of pulling it down to see if his Alpha bite was there. He had to know. He had to know if she was his girl.

No, now was not the time. He forced himself to take even breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart.

The girl in question was looking at him in surprise – and he wondered if it was because she recognized him and was indeed his mate, or if she just recognized him because he was the famous Oliver Queen.

He introduced himself and she gave the most adorable babble about Mr. Queen being his father, who was drowned. He couldn’t help himself – he smiled. She _captivated_ him.

He needed to focus on the mission, he reminded himself, and proceeded to give her a bullshit story about spilling a latte on the laptop. She quickly pointed out the bullet holes, and tilted her head at his excuse that his coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood.

 _God, I’ve got to get out of here,_ he told himself, knowing that further exposure to her would not be conducive to completing his plans. _Or keeping her safe._

Luckily, the lovely Ms. Smoak was as good at her job as Walter had said – and she was able to extract the data off the laptop in only a few minutes. He thanked her quickly and excused himself, trying to ignore the look of confusion and sadness on her face.

 _Don’t look back, Oliver, it’s for her own protection. Whether you are her Alpha or not,_ he told himself.

***

Across town, a man looked down at the photo he had just been handed. A blonde girl with glasses was crossing the street in it, holding a cup of coffee. _She’s cute_ , the man thought. It was almost a shame.

“And the amount we agreed on?”

“It will be in your bank account once the job is done.”

The man nodded before slinking off into the night to gather the materials he would need to fulfill his contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Girl Meets Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has an interesting evening involving a fire, the Vigilante, bleeding feet and a motorcycle ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day earlier than usual because I have a meeting all day tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ETA Trigger Warning: This chapter does contain an apartment fire, which could be upsetting due to the fire in London. Everyone survives this fire, and I wrote it a couple of months ago, but I thought I would give a warning just in case someone needed it.

Oliver gasped and sat up as he awoke, drenched in sweat. His sleep had once again been interrupted by vivid dreams.

Only this time, it was not a nightmare from his years on the island -it was of _her._ His mate. Oliver couldn’t see her face, but his dream allowed him to vividly imagine her body. Her scent. Her moans as he touched her, her screams when she came around him, her cries of joy when he bit into her shoulder to bond with her. He felt the overwhelming rush of their bond fill him.

After he woke up, he ran to the shower to wash off the sweat, and to take care of the desire the dream had given him. Oliver then snuck out of the mansion and got to the foundry to switch into his Hood suit. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he had somehow ended up across from Felicity Smoak’s building, looking into her windows.

Oliver had found her address in her employee file. A bit inappropriate of him, he supposed, but Oliver just could not stay away from her. Felicity may or may not be his mate, but she fascinated him regardless. He peered at her and saw her sitting in front of the television with a pint of ice cream. It looked like she was watching a sci-fi show of some sort. He smiled when he spied a Robin Hood poster on her wall.

He sat there for an hour, just watching her, even after Felicity fell asleep. For some reason, it gave a sense of peace that he had not felt in a long time.

Oliver was so focused on her that he almost didn’t notice the smoke coming out of one of the apartments below her. A fire had started, and it was moving fast through the apartment. Because it was just below Felicity’s apartment, smoke started coming in through her vents.

She did not awaken, so Oliver sprang into action. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911 to alert the fire department, then shot an arrow with a line on it across to the other building and slid himself over it to crash into her window.

Felicity woke with a scream at the sound of the glass breaking.

“Ms. Smoak, your building is on fire, we need to get you out of here,” he said in his deep vigilante voice. She looked at him in surprise, but followed him toward the window. He hooked his bow over the line and pulled her close. Miraculously, she did not hesitate in grabbing onto him, and Oliver swung them across the line to the building from which he had come.

They landed on the roof, and he held onto her for maybe just a moment too long. He finally let her go when the sounds of sirens filled the air.

“Thank you,” Felicity said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. The Hood turned to leave, but Felicity grabbed his arm.

“There are others in the building,” she said. “Can’t you help them too?”

Oliver sighed, contemplating her words. This did not apply to his mission, so why get involved? But he looked down into her pleading eyes, nodded and zip-lined his way back over to the building. _You’re in deep, Queen, she’s already distracting you from your mission._

_***_

Felicity stood on her perch of the roof across from her building and watched The Hood aid firefighters in getting the people who lived there to safety. He seemed to have no sense of fear whatsoever, even diving into the rooms that the firefighters deemed too dangerous, pulling out people who would have otherwise been lost. Her heart melted at the sight of a little girl being carried in the man’s arms.

The firefighters did their best to not react to the Vigilante in their midst, acting grateful for his assistance. After everyone was safe, she saw him take one last look up at her before disappearing into the night.

Felicity finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She couldn’t believe the Vigilante had saved her – and she now was 100 percent sure she knew who the city’s masked hero was. She would recognize that Alpha scent anywhere, even if he tried to mask it. Oliver Queen was the famous archer.

When he had stopped in Felicity’s office today, she was sure that he would recognize her as the girl he had bonded with all those years ago. But apparently, her meds were doing their job and he did not pick up her scent. And he must have also been pretty drunk that night to remember. Still, the way Oliver smiled at her (which gave her immediate butterflies in the belly) had her wondering if maybe he had some sort of inkling.

But, when Felicity fixed the computer he had become curt and abrupt – thanking her brusquely before exiting her office. Oliver’s scent lingered for the rest of the day, and by the time she was ready to go home, her face was flushed and she could not concentrate on the tasks in front of her.

Skipping dinner, she had immediately cracked open the ice cream and watched Dr. Who to calm herself down. That man did things to her. Felicity wasn’t even able to go into her heat while on her meds, but she might as well be in heat.  She had never been more attracted to anyone in her entire life. The sweater Oliver had worn in her office had fit him in all the right places, and she had spent many nights dreaming of those eyes.

But it was Oliver’s smile that really did her in. He had dimples for goodness sakes. It should be against the law to add dimples to a man already that hot. And Felicity had a feeling smiling was not something he did often.

Did he remember her? Felicity didn’t know, but she did realize that in order to save her in time, he had to be close by when the fire had started. Had he been watching her? The thought sent a shiver up her spine – she did not have a clue as to whether it was because of lust or anxiety. Either way, all of this reaffirmed her beliefs that Oliver Queen was not ready to know the truth about that night.

She made her way down the fire escape to her building, only to find out that the fire and smoke had wreaked havoc on her apartment. She had renter’s insurance, but she didn’t even know where she was going to stay the night. She was still in her pajamas. She had no phone. No shoes even.

It was getting close to midnight, so she decided to walk the mile or so to Queen Consolidated and crash in her office for the night. Maybe she could sneak out in the morning before someone saw her. The started her trek to the office. About halfway, she had to sit down.

Felicity looked down at her feet and moaned when she saw the abrasions that were starting to form there. Her feet would probably be bleeding by the time she got to QC. She gathered her resolve and forced herself to stand and start walking again.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Felicity knew she was being watched. She had no weapon of any kind, so she just clenched her hand into a fist, hoping she could surprise whoever was stalking her with a sucker punch if they got to close.

“What the hell are you doing?” she heard from a growly voice in the shadows, and she instantly relaxed. She knew her Alpha wouldn’t hurt her.

She turned and looked into the dark where she had heard his voice. Felicity crossed her arms.

“Walking to my office,” Felicity said. “Because I have nowhere else to go after my apartment building was gutted by fire.”

He stepped out into the street light, and she could see his face a little better. Oliver’s stubble on his jaw was so obvious, and that greasepaint around his eyes did not really hide his face. Why didn’t people figure out who he was sooner.  He frowned as he looked Felicity up and down.

“Don’t you have family you could go to?”

“Not in Starling City. And I’m not walking all the way to Vegas, my feet are already bleeding after a few blocks,” she said. Apparently, he wasn’t in the mood for jokes because he growled the instant she mentioned blood.

“Eep!” Felicity cried as the man in green swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest bench.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you were injured?” He asked in a gritty voice examining her feet critically. Felicity tried to pretend that the voice did not make her tummy swirl with desire.

He was overreacting. And this made him a little less cute. Felicity rolled her eyes before replying, “Oh, they’re fine. I was just going to bandage them up with the first aid kit in my office.”

“Felicity, the bottom of your feet are almost raw!” Okay, now the man was shouting at her, which was raised her hackles.

“Well, I guess I should have grabbed a pair of flip flops while you were rescuing me, Oliver,” she growled angrily. “Thank God I at least had a sweater, or I would be freezing now.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come back to the roof to make sure you were okay,” he said in a quiet voice, which tampered the fire of Felicity’s annoyance.

“It’s okay, you were busy saving other people,” she shrugged. “I’m not your responsibility.”

Suddenly, the man froze next to her.

“You know who I am,” he said in shock.

“What?”

“When you were mad at me a minute ago, you called me Oliver,” he replied. Apparently, someone knowing his not-so-secret identity was bothersome, because he looked like he was trying to decide if he was going to pace or hit something.

Felicity looked down, avoiding eye contact. “Uh, yeah, sorry, it just slipped out.”

“How did you know?”

“Well, there was the whole bullet hole in the laptop thing,” Felicity said. “And you also knew my name as the hooded guy when you really had no reason to.”

“That’s it?”

She shook her head. Not wanting to have this conversation. He lowered his hood and leaned closer to her. She only then realized her foot was in his lap from when he had been examining it.

“Felicity…”

“It was your scent, okay? I recognized it from the office and tonight!”

He looked stricken.

“I wear scent dampeners when I’m out as the Vigilante, so you shouldn’t be able to pick it up,” Oliver said. Felicity knew right then and there from his tone that even if he knew who she was, for some reason he was trying to deny it or not acknowledge it. That hurt a little, but she was reminded of all the pain he had been through while away and her determination from before to not be a burden when he was struggling. She bit her tongue before bringing up the subject that was weighing between them, not wanting to be the one to address it.

She just shrugged.

Oliver sighed and mindlessly continued to stroke the foot in his lap. Felicity stifled a groan at how good that felt. It was not the time to be distracted. She had to stay strong.

“Well, now that you know who I am, you are coming home with me,” Oliver said firmly, his mind already made up, apparently.

“What?” Felicity sat up straighter and pulled her foot back to herself. “Why?”

“Felicity, you have nowhere to go, no clothes, no shoes,” he said. “And I’m guessing you have no money, phone or identification on you either?”

She shook her head.

“But I can go to the office and deal with the situation in the morning,” she said. “I’m sure the firemen will clear my building soon and I can see what is salvageable. Besides, I have insurance.”

“Felicity, please, let me take you home,” Oliver said. “We have a ton of empty bedrooms in the mansion and you can have your pick of them. And my sister can loan you some clothes and shoes.”

She opened her mouth to object again, but the pain in her feet made her change her mind. Finally, she nodded.

“Good,” he said, before reaching over and lifting her into his arms again. He walked the few blocks back to the area of her apartment and to a motorcycle tucked into a nearby alley. Oliver sat her down toward the back of the seat and climbed in front of her.

“Hold onto me tight,” he said.

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances,” she said, causing his head to turn and the corners of his mouth to turn up. “Very platonic circumstances.”

He grinned and revved his bike to life. Felicity wrapped arms wrapped around him, and noticed he was still smiling as he steered them toward the city.

***

Oliver took them to his underground lair first so he could change out of his Vigilante gear. A large man introduced himself as John Diggle. She liked the Beta instantly, especially when he started lecturing Oliver. The man could definitely use someone lecturing him from time to time. Apparently, John didn’t think Oliver should have let Felicity in on his secret, because it wasn’t safe for her.

“She figured it out on her own, Digg,” he said.

“Still, you should have not brought her here,” Diggle pointed out. “Now she is involved and knows where the secret base is.”

“Hey! I already hacked into a laptop for him, so I was already headed down that path,” Felicity said defensively. Diggle looked unconvinced, but he welcomed her to the team nonetheless.

Felicity gasped when she saw the computer setup that Oliver had down there. “This is terrible! How do you get any work done on these relics?”

“Wait. What? You want to help?” Oliver asked, sounding alarmed. Felicity was already doing _something_ to salvage the computers, kneeling on the floor underneath the desk. She turned to see Oliver trying to avert his gaze from her behind, he tried to seem nonchalant. Felicity stifled a giggle because Diggle seemed to be onto him already.

“That’s why you brought me down here, wasn’t it? To help?” Her words came out mumbled before she stood up again. Remembering her feet were sore she grimaced but then leaned her weight against the desk.

“No, I just needed to change,” Oliver said.  “This life…it’s dangerous. And not for you, Felicity.”

She didn’t think this would be the appropriate time to remind him that she had been in danger in her own apartment tonight, but she wasn’t going to let the conversation go forever.

“Fine!” Felicity snapped. “But I’m going to fix this mess you have going on here with your tech. You can start by purchasing my new computers. Actually, I don’t know if I trust you to purchase them, but you’re definitely be _paying_ for them.”

He laughed at her and went to the back of the lair to change his clothes. In the meantime, Diggle filled Felicity in on how he had joined the team after being the bodyguard that Oliver had slipped all the time. He shared information about the list that Oliver was using to right his father’s wrong. The list of people who were failing Starling City.

By the time she was up to speed, Oliver emerged in jeans and a tight and white T-shirt. Felicity gulped and forced herself to look at anything but his arms. Damn, the man was hot. If she was going to keep her resolve to not tell him that she was his Omega, he really needed to stop dressing like that. It was enough to send her into an instant heat.

Thinking about heat reminded her that her meds were also in her apartment, and without money or ID she would have a difficult time getting ahold of more. Now that she was in close proximity to her Alpha, she anticipated she could only last a day or so before the effects of the med started to wear off and he would be able to pick up her scent.

If that happened, circumstances would remove any choice she had in telling him that they were bonded – he would find out on his own (or have to finally admit it to himself). As a wave of tiredness hit her, she decided not to worry about it tonight. Maybe she could get into her apartment in the morning and find that her meds were undamaged in the fire.

Oliver seemed to notice her shoulders sag with fatigue, so he said goodnight to Diggle and they climbed on his bike and started toward the suburbs. Felicity gawked when they pulled up to the Queen Mansion.

“I can’t believe you grew up here,” she said as they were climbing off the bike.

“Big houses can be lonely places,” Oliver replied with sad eyes.

“So can small ones.” Felicity fought the urge to reach out and grab his hand. Oliver looked at her in surprise, and gave her a small smile. He surprised her by grabbing her hand himself.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Oliver announced, his eyes going wide once he realized what he’d said. “Your bed. Alone. Not mine.”

Felicity laughed.

“Usually I’m the one that babbles innuendos,” she said.

“Well, maybe you are influencing me already,” Oliver replied softly, letting the two of them into the house.

She followed Oliver up the opulent stairs, and was surprised to see an older woman waiting for them at the top. Felicity knew instantly that it was Moira Queen, Oliver’s mother and the matriarch of the family that owned the company where she worked.

“Oliver, you’re home late. And you brought a friend.” Mrs. Queen’s voice was laced with disapproval. “I thought we agreed that since Thea is in the house you would take your liaisons elsewhere.”

Felicity gave Oliver a side-eye over that one. Just how many liaisons had he had since being home? The thought of her Alpha with another woman made her heart clench. She pushed those feelings down as quickly as they rose.

“Mom, this is not a liaison. This is Felicity Smoak, she’s my…friend,” Oliver said. “Her building caught on fire tonight and she can’t go back in until it is cleared. She had nowhere else to go.”

“Smoak…that sounds familiar,” Mrs. Queen said, eyeing her up and down. Felicity tried not to be nervous under her scrutiny. Seeing Felicity’s pajamas and bare feet must have been enough proof of Oliver’s story, because woman relaxed.

“I work at Queen Consolidated, ma’am,” she replied shyly. “I’ve done several special IT projects for your husband.”

“Oh, that’s right! My husband was raving about how brilliant you were and how you needed to be promoted as soon as possible.” Mrs. Queen reached out and shook her hand, the praise causing Felicity to blush. “Of course you can stay the night, and please call me Moira.”

“Thank you, Moira,” Felicity replied.

“You are very welcome. Oliver has spent so little time with friends after coming home from the island, and I don’t believe he’s ever had a female friend,” Moira said. “So we are happy to have you.”

She called for their housekeeper, Raisa, who Felicity could tell doted on Oliver, to set up a room for Felicity to occupy. Oliver walked her to the door to say goodnight.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “Thank you for your help today, and thank you for keeping my secret.”

She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Felicity replied.

“Always,” he said gruffly before pulling away and heading down the hall.

***

Across town, a man walked slowly toward the private booth at the back of Table Salt. He dreaded having to be the bearer of this news because the one he would be telling it to was not known for his mercy.

The man in question sat at the table, surrounded by several women and a bottle of what looked to be a very expensive wine. When he looked up and saw who was approaching, he dismissed the girls so they could be alone.

“Is it done?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but Miss Smoak is still alive,” the arsonist told him, bracing for wrath.

“Are you an idiot, or just incompetent at your job?” Malcolm Merlyn, one of the richest and most notorious men in Starling asked.

“Neither…sir. It was that vigilante…hood…guy,” the arsonist stammered. “He must have been nearby because he got to her first and rescued her before the fire spread to her apartment.”

He could practically hear Malcolm grinding his teeth before the man pinched just above his nose.

“Of course he was…we should have planned for that,” Malcolm said. “That man is a menace on our city. Because of that, I will not slit your throat, but I want you out of Starling within the hour. No one can know of our plans.”

The arsonist’s shoulders relaxed. But then he started shuffling between feet nervously.

“Um, Mr. Merlyn…sir. There is a small matter of payment?”

“Oh you won’t be getting that. I paid you to do a job and since Miss Smoak is still breathing so you didn’t exactly do your job did you? Now I have to pay someone else to finish the job,” Malcolm said.

The arsonist was going to argue, but he saw the steel in the other man’s eyes and knew that if he opened his mouth – it could end in his own death. Better to get out of town while he still could.

He nodded to Merlyn and started backing away, and as he was still in earshot, he could hear the man dial his phone.

“It’s Merlyn…my problem did not go away,” Merlyn told whoever was on the other line. “I have to come up with another plan. I will keep my promise to you that Felicity Smoak will be dead by the end of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great week. :)


	4. Avoiding her Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to avoid Oliver, while he tries to stamp down his growing attraction to her. It works out well for neither of them. Felicity's life continues to be in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues. I know you guys love to hate it! Or hate to live it...whichever works for you. :)

Felicity stood outside her apartment building, frowning at the police tape surrounding the front door. She really wanted to get in to grab whatever of her stuff could be salvaged, but the fire marshal said it would be another day or two.

He had managed to get her purse, which was sitting by the front door. The outside was covered in soot, but its contents were OK. They smelled a little bit like smoke, but that wouldn’t matter for what she needed.

Felicity’s first task was to get a hotel room not too far from her office. She knew that Oliver would have let her stay at the mansion for as long as she wanted, but she knew that wouldn’t be a good idea since she didn’t have her meds. She would start smelling like an Omega entering her heat very, very soon. She felt a twinge of guilt though over leaving his house this morning without so much as a thank you.

_When Felicity woke up, it was to the sounds of rustling in her room. It had taken her a moment to sync her morning brain (which barely functioned) with the activities of yesterday and last night._

_Oliver Queen had come to her office._

_The Vigilante had rescued her from a burning building._

_Oliver Queen was the Vigilante._

_And he had no idea that she was his bond mate…probably…maybe or he did._

_Felicity lifted her head to see a middle-aged woman hanging some clothes in a wardrobe._

_“Hello?” she said and the woman turned around, surprised._

_“Oh Miss Felicity! You are awake! I’m Raisa, the housekeeper here,” she said._

_“It’s nice to meet you.” Felicity smelled her morning breathe when she spoke, and quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her mouth._

_“Mr. Oliver said that you needed some clothes, so the housemaid went out and got you some,” Raisa explained in a thick accent. Felicity guessed it was Russian._

_“Oh! I thought that he said I would just borrow from his sister,” Felicity protested. “I don’t want to put anyone out.”_

_“Pfft. Men. He did not realize you and Miss Thea are nowhere near close to same size,” she said. Felicity couldn’t help but smile at her indignation._

_She was surprised to see how many clothes the woman was hanging._

_“But why so many? I only need something to wear to work and get my apartment situation figured out,” she said._

_“Mr. Oliver said you probably would be staying for a few days and that you had nothing. So even if you find new place to stay, you still need clothes, yes?”_

_Felicity sighed. She didn’t want to rely on Oliver any more than she already had, but she really had no choice here._

_“Yes, I supposed. Thank you so much, Raisa,” she said._

_“I brought you up some breakfast too – I thought you may not want to eat with the family after your terrible night,” the housekeeper said – pointing to a cart that contained some pastries and a bowl of fruit. Felicity suddenly realized how starving she was._

_Raisa smiled at her as she dove into the food. The woman finished hanging up the clothes and exited the room, promising that she would come clean up the breakfast mess later._

_Felicity ate as quickly as possible. She didn’t know how she was feeling about Oliver today, so she wanted to get out of here and avoid any awkward conversations. She definitely would not be staying another night in the Queen Mansion. Being close to him was too much. It brought out feelings in her that she was not ready to address._

_She dressed quickly – choosing an outfit that was casual enough for her errands, but could pass as professional for work. She found a cute pair of panda flats next to the closet. She tilted her head at them, thinking they were an odd choice. She loved them regardless and slipped them on._

_Felicity was out of her room and down the huge staircase and was almost to the front door when a voice froze her in her tracks._

_“As far as walks of shame go, honey, yours is not that subtle. Down the main staircase in the bright of day,” he said. Felicity turned and opened her eyes wider in surprise at the man she saw before her. Tommy Merlyn. She didn’t really remember much from that night in Vegas, but she recognized him from the hours of security footage she had scoured from that night. She also had seen him pepper the cover of the local tabloids in the years since._

_“I…uh…it’s not a walk of shame, Mr. Merlyn. I just needed a place to crash for the night after an incident at my apartment and the Queens were kind enough to let me stay here,” Felicity said._

_Tommy tilted his head at her._

_“Have we met before?”_

_“Uh, no, not that I’m aware of. I just called you Mr. Merlyn because I recognized your famous…or infamous…face,” she said._

_“No, that’s not it. You just look familiar to me, but I can’t pinpoint it. Did we date or something?” Tommy asked, and Felicity shook her head._

_“Sleep together?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Are you sure? Because I never forget a face. Unless I’m really drunk…or I just don’t care to remember,” Tommy said. “God, that sounded terrible. If I met you before, I definitely would want to remember.” He stepped closer to her and lifted his eyebrows suggestively._

_She rolled her eyes at his flirting and turned to head toward the door._

_“Wait! Since we’ve never met for the first time, can we now? I mean, you know my name and I should know yours don’t you think? For fairness’ sake? And maybe your number?”_

_“Felicity. Smoak.”_

_“Nice to know you Smoak, now how about that number?”_

_He shrugged when she refused to give it to him – for a billionaire playboy he seemed to take rejection pretty well. She could tell that even he wasn’t taking his own flirting seriously. Like his heart really wasn’t into it._

_“You’re not here as a friend of Thea’s are you?”_

_Felicity shook her head. “Nope, we’ve never met.”_

_“Ah, as I guessed, you are here for Oliver and this really is a walk of shame,” Tommy said._

_“Oliver and I are just…friends I guess. We really only met yesterday,” Felicity replied. “He was just kind enough to let me sleep with him. HERE. I meant here. He was kind enough to let me sleep here. I really have to go, if you will excuse me.”_

_She hurried out the front door, but not before she heard his chuckle behind her._

***

Felicity found a hotel room that seemed reasonably safe and would not drain all her savings account. She called her mother first, even though she had sent her a text last night to let her know what happened and that she was safe. Sure enough, her mother had read every news story about the fire online and was still in panic mode. It took Felicity several minutes, and a promise to visit her in Las Vegas very soon for hugs, to get her to calm down.

Next, she stopped at the nearest pharmacy to see if she could get an emergency dosage of meds. And unfortunately, the answer was a big fat no. Apparently, her refills were empty so she needed to see a doctor to get a new prescription. Her doctor had retired last month and Felicity hadn’t had time lately to find a new one. She dialed several new physicians, but none could get a new patient in right away and no one would give a prescription to a stranger. The soonest appointment she could get was next week. She signed up, and made a vow to avoid Oliver Queen until then.

Felicity walked toward her office, peeking around every corner. She half expected Oliver to pop out of one of them like he had last night. But she had a relatively uneventful journey to Queen Consolidated. It was going to be awfully hard to avoid the man when she worked at a building with his name on the side of it.

And she was right about that assessment, because the man in question was sitting outside her office…flipping through a cooking magazine. God, he was handsome. His years away had only made him more so. His arms and chest had filled out more and if it was possible – his eyes seemed bluer. Oliver must have felt her scrutiny on him because he looked up from his magazine. His lips turned up into a smile, and Felicity tried to tell her heart to stop beating faster. It didn’t work.

“Fe-li-ci-ty Smoak…you left this morning without saying goodbye,” he said, standing up and following her into her office when she walked quickly by him.

“Uh, sorry about that. I had a lot of things to do. And you weren’t on my to-do list. Not that I would uh do you, that’s not what I meant. So, what are you doing here Oliver? Not to listen to me babble?”

He smiled at her again.

“I happen to like your babble,” he replied.

“Most people don’t. Hey, thanks for letting me stay with you last night, I really appreciate it.”

He just nodded, as he plopped down in the chair in front of her desk. Felicity knew she wasn’t going to be getting rid of him as quickly as she would like.

“Why did you leave so quickly?”

Felicity didn’t know how to answer his question without revealing the truth about their past.

“Well, like I said, I had a lot of things to do. I had to see if I could get into my apartment. I couldn’t, by the way, but I got my purse so I was able to call my insurance company and go rent a hotel room.”

Oliver frowned at this news.

“You could have stayed at the mansion for as long as you wanted,” he persisted. If Felicity was being honest, he looked a little hurt.

“I know, but it’s kind of weird, you know? With Walter being my boss and all. And your mother is a little intimidating.”

Oliver chuckled at that before continuing, “Still, I feel bad that you are homeless for now.”

“I’m OK – I always land on my feet,” she said. “And I’m not going to tell anyone about your green secret if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“I never thought you would.”

She looked up at him in surprise. “You didn’t?”

“I don’t know why, but something about you just feels trustworthy.”

Felicity smiled at him. “I guess I just have one of those faces.”

They sat in companionable silence after that. Felicity logged into her computer and started answering e-mails, feeling Oliver’s eyes on her. In a few minutes, it weighed too heavily on her. His Alpha scent washed over her, causing her to be nearly drowsy with need. She guessed her meds had started wearing off a bit. “Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to sit there all day or do you have someplace to be?”

He grinned. “Having a hard time concentrating?”

She scowled at him. “You’re awfully annoying sometimes, did you know that?”

“I’ve been told it’s one of my less than charming qualities by my sister.”

He stood up and leaned forward, over her desk, so that his face was inches from hers. “Felicity,” he started, and she could see him trying to form the right words. Confusion, anxiety and…something else radiated from his eyes.

“Yes?”

He leaned forward even more, and now his lips were close to her ear. She held in a shudder with every fiber of her being.

“Please stay safe,” he whispered. He took a big inhale near her neck and then stood up abruptly, holding his body stiff. And with that he turned quickly and left her office.

“Oh Frak,” Felicity said to the empty room. Oliver had smelled her. He may not know that she was his mate, but she guessed he had just figured out for sure that she was an Omega. If she was really going into heat, she really needed to make sure she stayed the hell away from Oliver Queen.

***

Oliver didn’t know why he sought her out continually. Well maybe he did.

When he woke up this morning and Felicity was nowhere to be found in the mansion, his heart sank a little. The Alpha in him had felt relieved when she was safe and sound in his home. He didn’t want to think about the implications of his protective feelings for her.

Tommy had teased him mercilessly after his best friend had bumped into Felicity leaving – even joked about asking the Omega for her number. Oliver had practically growled with jealousy at his friend – which made Tommy laugh even harder.

The only thing that had sobered his best friend was Oliver reminding him that he had not mated with the Omega he truly wanted to be with. Tommy had been mad for Oliver’s ex Laurel Lance for years, but the two of them never seemed to be ready at the same time. In fact, Laurel had clung to Oliver all those years because Tommy had his head in his ass and was not settled down. Now that Tommy was more serious, Laurel said she was focused on her law career and had no interest in being anybody’s Omega.

“You should learn from my mistakes, buddy. If you care for Felicity, you need to tell her and be with her!” His best friend urged. “I know you bonded with that Omega in Vegas…but maybe Felicity is your second chance.”

“You can’t bond with two Omegas, Tommy.” _But maybe you wouldn’t have to…maybe she’s the one._ Oliver force that thought away as quickly as it came.

He did not want or need anyone in his life right now. He had things to do that were too dangerous for the likes of a cute and babbling IT girl with an intoxicating smell.

Still, it didn’t stop Oliver from finding himself waiting at Queen Consolidated for Felicity to arrive. He got more agitated throughout the day when she did not appear. He knew she had plenty of things to take care of, but the idea of not knowing exactly where she was made him nervous.

When Felicity walked onto the IT floor, it was like someone had pulled up the blinds and let sunshine fill the building. _She’s not for you,_ he had to remind himself. _You have to think about your mission._ He enjoyed a few minutes banter with her, even though he could tell he was annoying Felicity. When he was getting ready to go, he leaned close to her to whisper in her ear. And had gotten a heavy dose of Omega scent.

It was the most alluring thing he had ever smelled. And it seemed vaguely familiar – no, no, no, he was not going to think about why that might be. The mission. He had to focus on his mission. His father had asked him to right his wrongs before taking his own life. He couldn’t let himself get distracted from that. He closed his eyes and gathered all of his resolve to pull himself away from her, his body tense. He said a quick goodbye to her and got out of there as fast as he could.

***

Felicity spent the rest of the day answering e-mails and handling some of the bigger requests she had on her plate. She contacted her boss and let him know that she would be taking a couple of days off. She didn’t want to be around the office while going into her heat. Not only were there several Alphas around, but HER Alpha was known to roam the building at times.

Nope, it would be best to spend the couple of days burning away in her hotel room. She knew it would be terrible since she had been on the meds for so many years, but she had no other option. There were shelters that Omegas could go to in their heat, but once you were mated, only one Alpha could take care of your heat. And between Oliver’s island trauma and his night job – she didn’t think now would be the best time for her to go to him with that.

Felicity worked so hard to finish up before her leave of absence that she didn’t notice the sun was setting. She had skipped dinner and was starving. Finally, she logged off for the day, deciding to stop at Big Belly Burger on her way back to the hotel. As she walked through the quiet streets of Starling, she felt the hair standing on the back of her neck.

Someone was following her. For a moment, she thought it may be Oliver, but it didn’t feel like that. Something was going to happen and it wasn’t good. Felicity heard whistling behind her and turned to see a man about a block back following her.

She turned down the next street, but heard a whistling to the left and saw another man following her in that direction. She changed her path again, but once again encountered a whistler. She could tell they were starting to surround her, as if herding her into a direction they wanted her to go. Felicity was running out of places to turn.

She turned right and realized she was almost back at Queen Consolidated, having walked in circles for several minutes. Maybe she could hurry there and get help from one of her security guards. She was extra thankful for the panda flats she was wearing today instead of heels, because she gathered up all the energy had and ran full steam toward the building.

She turned the corner and almost made it to QC’s steps when she felt a sharp pain in her skull as someone grabbed her ponytail and yanked her to the ground. Felicity screamed and tried to fight her way back up, but a knee pressed down into her back and she what felt like a gun was pressed to her head. Her assailant still held her hair in a tight grip, and tears started streaming unbidden down her cheeks.

“You got an extra day of your life, little miss, but we were paid extra to make sure you don’t get another,” the man snarled into her ear. Felicity almost vomited as the smell of his nasty breath permeated her senses. “But I smell your heat starting, girl and it is so delicious. Maybe we will have a little fun with you before you have to die.”

And this time, Felicity did vomit. The man, and his friends who had now joined him, laughed at her.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me?”

“Shut up!” One of the men in front of her yelled before hitting her hard in the face. Felicity could taste blood in her mouth. The group laughed again.

“We don’t want to kill you – we just want the money we will get for killing you,” the man behind her said. “Someone is going to pay us a king’s ransom for your heart to stop beating.”

Felicity tried to use her arms to grab at the man behind her, determined not to go out without a fight. That earned her another hit to the face, this time on her cheekbone and eye. If she survived, she would have one hell of a shiner. She silently prayed that Oliver’s stalker tendencies would kick in at some point and he would pop out of the shadows and help her.

As if a magical genie had granted her wish, Felicity heard the _thwack_ of arrows flying and landing in their target. One by one, the men in front of her began to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! You are not going to want to miss the next two chapters...all I'm saying. ;)


	5. His Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Oliver's POV leading up to and during the attack on Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some protective Oliver? This chapter is told from his POV up to, during and right after the attack on Felicity.

After Oliver left Felicity’s office that afternoon, he needed to let off some steam. He went to the foundry and trained for as long as his body would let him. He nearly passed out from exhaustion.   
  
A throat clearing behind him made Oliver turned to see his bodyguard, and now partner in the vigilante business, John Diggle, standing behind him.

“You alright man?”

“Yeah, just working out.”

Diggle just shook his head at Oliver – who by now knew that the former army ranger did not buy his shit. He sat there silently staring at the Queen heir until he cracked under the pressure – years of torture while away and he still always folded after a few minutes of John Diggle’s stares.

“It’s this woman…” he started.

Diggle laughed and relaxed his stance. “Always is, Oliver, always is. Let me guess – it’s Felicity? So what is it about this one that has you all tied up in knots? A guy like you doesn’t usually have to look to hard to find a willing partner.”

Oliver grabbed a towel and wiped himself off before sitting down in one of the lair’s few chairs.

“Yeah, that used to be the case, but this woman is… different,” Oliver said. “And that doesn’t even matter because I can’t be with someone right now with all of this.”

“Oliver, if you wait until the right time, you will never find it,” Diggle said. “And you could use someone to balance out all that darkness inside of you.”

The Vigilante took a moment to absorb his friend’s words.

“I guess we could use some extra help down here. She’s really amazing on computers – she helped me get into that laptop yesterday.” Oliver couldn’t help but smile when he talked about her. Diggle shook his head right away.

“Whoa, Oliver, I meant date the girl, hell, mate with her assuming she’s an Omega for all I care, but bringing an innocent into this life is not the safest option,” Diggle protested.

“But you know she already knows who I am…about all of this,” Oliver said softly.

“Well, you should give her the choice. Leave it up to her if she wants to be involved in your mission or not,” Diggle said. “But make sure she’s safe.”

“I will never let anything happen to her,” Oliver growled at the other man, his Alpha side flaring. Diggle backed off and Oliver stormed to go take a shower. He could not shake the protective feeling he had for Felicity. He had to see her again. He threw on his hood, grabbed his bow and started out into the night.

He swung by Queen Consolidated, and when the guard went to do his rounds, he logged into the computers to find out that she had not left her office yet for the day. He frowned at the thought of her working so late. Oliver decided to do a quick patrol in the surrounding area and then come back and check on her. He stopped two muggers and one would-be rapist. By the time he got back to his family’s building, the lights were off on the IT floor. A sense of unease filled him.

He had no idea what hotel she was staying in and what direction she might have gone. He circled a couple of the blocks near the QC building and did not see her. Maybe she had already made it back to her hotel. He should have gotten her damn phone number this afternoon. Suddenly, he heard a sharp scream fill the air and his heart slammed in panic.

Someone was hurting his Omega. Not even pausing to consider that possessive thought, he raced in the direction of the noise. To the west of QC, he could see Felicity on the ground surrounded by a group of men. He growled when he saw one on top of her, pulling back her hair and talking into her ear. And then when someone hit her, a roar started building inside of him that he could barely contain. He had trained for years to use stealth to take down a group such as this, but seeing her in danger nearly wiped all that training away.

He managed calm himself enough to sneak to a higher vantage point and come up with a game plan to take out the group. His blood was way past the boiling level. Another man hit Felicity in the face again and he knew he could not wait any longer to put is plan into action.

Slowing his heartbeat, he tried to channel his rage into concentration as he aimed his bow. He rapid-fired arrow after arrow into the men, taking out the entire group standing in front of Felicity in less than a minute.

The man who had been on top of her scrambled up and pulled the blonde with him. He pulled a knife out of somewhere and held it to Felicity’s neck. He still couldn’t see The Hood, but he shouted toward the shadows.

“I don’t know who you are and why you’re here, but I will slit her throat if you make one move!”

Oliver absolutely could not believe that Felicity Smoak was rolling her eyes at her assailant’s words.

“Oh please, you are just going to slit my throat for money anyway,” she snarked. “That doesn’t make me much leverage. He clearly wants to save me and either one of your plans ends with me dead. You attack, he kills you. You kill me, he kills you. See? No leverage.”

For a moment, Oliver wished she would stop talking. The woman was only going to make her attacker angrier, but then he realized she was buying him time. She continued to rant and rave about the stupidity of the man while Oliver tuned her out. One head shot, that would be all it took. He didn’t want to hit Felicity, but she gave him a look that indicated she trusted him completely. He once again slowed his breathing, aimed, and landed his target. The man fell to the ground, dead, with a shocked look on his face.

Oliver rushed to Felicity. He noticed a trickle of blood sliding down her neck from a small cut there. He reached out to stop its flow.

“I wasn’t fast enough,” he growled. “I’m sorry.”

Felicity reached up and touched his cheek, forced him to look into her eyes.

“Oliver…you saved my life,” Felicity said. “If you had been a few minutes later…” Her voice started to shake as the weight of what had just happened came crashing down on her. She started crying and Oliver pulled her to his chest, ignoring the Omega aroma that washed over him.

“I’m so sorry,” she moaned between sobs. “I’m not normally a bubbling idiot. I mean, two minutes ago I was chatting away telling my would-be killer that he was an idiot, and now I’m a weeping mess.”

Oliver held her tightly and whispered words of reassurance to her. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

She pointed in the direction of what he assumed was her hotel. “I’m staying over there…”

“Let’s get you patched up at my place first before we take you there,” Oliver said. When she opened her mouth to object, he continued. “Not the Queen Mansion. My other place…my uh…base of operations I guess you could call it. You were there with me yesterday.”

Oliver could tell that Felicity’s adrenaline was officially wearing off. She looked exhausted and just nodded at his words while staring off into space. Over her protests, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bike parked behind the Queen Consolidated building. He gently settled her on the back of it, feeling a tug of contentment that she was now where he was able protect and take care of her. He still felt like a failure for arriving too late.

“Do you think you will be able to hold onto me?” he asked gently.

She nodded numbly, and he couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. “You’re going to be OK, Felicity, I promise.”

He drove them through the night toward the Glades. Oliver enjoyed the feeling of her arms around him. When he pulled in front of the building that would soon be his nightclub, he pulled the almost-asleep Felicity off the back of the bike and carried her downstairs to the lair. He saw a note from John by the computers that he had gone home for the night.

Oliver laid Felicity gently on the med table, noting that she was fast asleep. He took a moment to study her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. Nothing like the overly-glamorized women he used to date who were only after him for his money. Felicity had a natural beauty that needed no enhancements. She had a light that shown from within.

He grabbed the first aid kit and decided to do what he could about her injuries without waking her. The cut on her neck wasn’t as bad as he though, so he was able to quickly clean and bandage it. Her lip was split and her cheek was swollen from where they had hit her on the face. Oliver ground his teeth at that thought. If he could kill them all over again, he would, no hesitation, no other choice.

Her face would need ice to stop the swelling, but that would wake Felicity so he left that for now. He wanted to check the rest of her for damages, but not violate her privacy. Her legs, from what he could see (he tried not to notice how short her skirt was) – seemed fine except for some scrapes and bruises from when she was pressed into the ground. He cleaned them up the best he could and covered them with Band-Aids. Her arms were covered with a sweater that zipped all the way up to her neck, just under her cut. Odd fashion choice, since the weather had been warmer lately.

Oliver started to carefully unzip the sweater. He pulled it off her arms as gently as possible. He surveyed them, and other than a little bruising, there were no cuts that needed to be cleaned. When his eyes fell onto her shoulder his heart stopped.

There was a bite mark there. A mating bite mark. And with her Omega scent permeating his senses – he finally accepted the truth that he had been denying for the last 24 hours. That was his bite mark. Felicity Smoak was not only an Omega, she was his Omega. And he was her Alpha.

Oliver had thought that having a mate would only interfere with his mission and he did not want to find her. But now that he had, there was only one emotion filling him: joy. Pure, undiluted joy. A feeling he had not had for the longest time.

His father had been right – fate had brought them together. He closed his eyes and strained his brain to try to remember that night in Vegas. Oliver couldn’t come up with more than flashes of skin, but a surge of lust went through him. And something else.

He looked down at his mate, so worn out and hurt from her encounter from the evening and vowed he would protect her with all his being.

Oliver stiffened when he remembered the words her captor had said tonight – someone had paid him handsomely to kill Felicity. Someone was trying to kill his Omega. And he would not stop until that person and all his accomplices were dead and buried. Now that he found her, he would not be losing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Things are moving along now! I will post the next chapter on Thursday and you're not going to want to miss because, two words - Vegas flashback. Bow chicka wow wow! ;)


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Vegas definitely did not stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all this love for this story. 
> 
> This chapter gets smutty - and this is really not my strong suit so I hope it is okay. :)

__

_How many drinks was this? Felicity had lost count several bars ago. She and her friends were wasted. Her old friends and her new friends. They had met two guys – Oliver and Tommy – earlier in the night and they had tagged along with them at each stop._

_Tommy was handsome and all, but Oliver, he was to die for. The minute Felicity had beheld those piercing blue eyes she was completely gone for him. And from the way he was looking at her, she guessed he felt the same way too._

_And unlike most guys who seemed to find her babbling annoying (what guy wants to hear someone chattering away when they are just trying to hookup), he smiled at her every time she got into a ramble. It was like he enjoyed them._

_They had more in common than they thought. Although they came from different backgrounds, neither seemed to fit in the environment they had grown up in. Both wanted nothing more than to escape. And they were different in all the right ways too. He had grinned at her through her drunken lecture to him about staying in college, while she had agreed to his little speech about how she didn’t need to always take life so seriously._

_And now, at this bar, Felicity no longer wanted to just talk. Oliver was right – she needed to just let loose and have some fun. She dragged him to the dance floor and soon the two of them were engrossed in the music. Not very experienced with dancing, she followed Oliver’s lead. When a slower song came on and he pulled their hips together, she went with it. His Alpha scent practically drowning her senses, she wanted bury herself into his chest and never come out. She laid her head on him and she heard him inhale as well. She wondered if her scent was calling to him too – she really had no experience in this type of thing._

_A burning feeling started to build in Felicity’s stomach, and as they continued to move to the music, their bodies almost one flesh, the sensation became almost unbearable. Is this what being in heat felt like?_

_She took a step back from him. “Oliver,” she panted out desperately._

_She looked up at his eyes and saw a feral hunger reflected in them as well. “Yes, let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Felicity made eye contact with her friends to let them know she was leaving. A heady, delirious feeling washed over her, and she didn’t know if it was from the heat or the alcohol._

***

Felicity awoke with a start. She was in an unfamiliar place. Instead of her nice cozy apartment, or her nice cozy hotel room, she seemed to be in a dark and cold basement. Laying on a medical table of some sort. She remembered what happened tonight, and a shudder ran through her. She was safe. Oliver had come.

She looked over to her right and saw Oliver sitting in a desk chair next to her, his chin on his chest in sleep. That did not look comfortable, but her heart melted at the thought that he had been unwilling to leave her side.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the dream she had just had, although it had felt more like a memory than a dream. She knew in her heart that now she remembered exactly what had happened between the two of them that night in Vegas. She felt a burning in her stomach once again just thinking about it. Maybe it took her going into heat again to recall their drunken night together.

Felicity knew that she should probably tell him, but after what they had gone through tonight it probably wasn’t the best time. Knowing he was her Alpha would probably put him in even more of a protective mode than he already was.

She sat up on the table, careful not to make too much noise and wake Oliver. God, it was chilly down here. Felicity gasped when she realized that her sweater was off. Oliver must have seen her bite mark. _Maybe he thinks I belong to another Alpha,_ she tried to tell herself. But she knew that probably wasn’t true. He would probably start to get suspicious. She wondered if her Omega heat scent would start bringing back the memories in him too. But he was sleeping so she didn’t have to deal with that conversation just now.

Felicity scanned the room. She had been here once before for a few minutes, but she had more time to explore it now. So, this was a hero’s secret lair. It could use something to spruce the place up or something. Like a fern. They thrived in low light, after all.

There were training mats and some kind of tall, metal thing with a bar and several rungs. She wondered if it were some sort of medieval torture device.

She stood up and walked over to the horrible computer setup that she had noticed yesterday. Felicity shook her head at it and started to unplug everything. While she waited for Oliver to buy better tech, she could at least get these pieces of junk to work more efficiently.

“Felicity,” she heard Oliver moan and she turned to him, mouth open in shock. He was still asleep, and obviously dreaming of her. She blushed at that thought, remembering the hot dream she had just had of him. She wondered if his mind was going to similar places.

***

_made it back to his resort and to the hallway outside the room before they could no longer be apart. He pushed her into the wall and kissed her deep, pouring all his desire for her into it. She must have felt it because her body shook with her own desire. She melted into the wall, putting her arms around his neck for support. They had barely started and her heat had already almost overtaken her._

_Oliver scooped her up and with a skill he hoped she’d be impressed with – he was able to still use his key card to open the door. Once it was shut behind him, he paused. He had to be sure that this is what she wanted. Before her heat made it impossible for her to stop. They needed to slow down before it was too late. Even in his inebriated and lustful state, he knew that Felicity was worth more than just a one night stand. She was probably the first girl that even gave him that feeling. Even the girlfriend’s he’d been with he’d cheated on. But for some reason, he knew instinctively he would never be that way with Felicity. And he had just met her that night!_

_He forced himself to hold his breathe so that he didn’t take in her scent as much and slow his heartbeat. He steeled himself in preparing to give her a chance to back out._

_“Felicity,” he just about pleaded in a guttural voice. “Are you sure…I mean I know it’s your heat, but are you sure you want to do this with me.”_

_“I think the fact that I want to do this with you is pretty obvious Oliver,” she said with a drunken giggle._

_“No but I mean…I don’t usually. I mean I do usually sleep with girls from bars…but not like this. It’s never felt like this,” Oliver tried to explain. Felicity tilted her head at him in confusion. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I really like you.”_

_She grinned at him._

_“I’m usually the one talking in sentence fragments. I like you too,” Felicity said, sliding herself out of his arms and planting her feet on the floor. His heart started to beat quickly again. The expression on her face was suddenly filled with anxiousness. “I’ve never done this before. I mean, I’ve had sex before but never in heat.”_

_His first reaction was a flash of jealousy that ran through him at the thought of her having sex with someone else. He knew he had no right to feel that way, but the Alpha in him had been awakened. Next, he felt an overwhelming sense of awe that he would be experiencing her very first heat with her. He couldn’t believe that she chose him to be the one to go through it with. What an amazing honor and responsibility._

_“Can I have a drink?” She asked suddenly. Oliver looked at her in surprise, but nodded. He knew she was nervous and guessed that liquid courage would help. They raided the room’s minifridge and soon the two of them were laughing on the bed again over empty bottles._

_“Felicity, it’s OK if you don’t want to,” Oliver said. “I’ve had so much fun tonight regardless.”_

_“No, I want to, I really, really want to.” She leaned across the bed and kissed him. “Oliver, please, my heat is starting and I really want to feel this once before I settle into my career.”_

_It didn’t take long before the passion between them to build again. Felicity’s skin burned with heat when he touched her and she started ripping her clothes off. Oliver soon joined her in removing his own. “You’re so beautiful,” he said when she stood naked, panting in front of him._

_“Please, Oliver, now,” she moaned and they were connected before the next breath, kissing with fervor. Oliver moved to her neck and they both moaned when he kissed the spot where someday, her Alpha would bite and bond with her. His inner Alpha roared at the thought that it would be someone else._

_He forced himself to move on, worshiping her breasts, and beautiful stomach, with his mouth. He loved the sounds of pleasure she was making. Her skin was practically on fire right now, and the taste of her was so intoxicating. He moved down to her legs and slowly worked his way to her mound. He slowly licked up her strip before taking her clitoris between his lips and sucking._

_Felicity arched off the bed in ecstasy as he continued to pleasure her. “Oliver,” she cried._

_“It’s okay, baby, just come for me,” he whispered against her._

_“No,” she begged. “I need you inside of me, NOW!”_

_Oliver didn’t need to be told twice, he slid up her body, eliciting another groan from her. He laced his hands in hers and looked into Felicity’s eyes, which were almost black with desire. “Please,” she cried, and he thrust into her and they both groaned at the intensity of the feeling._

_She wrapped her legs around him and pulled Oliver further into her. He moved inside of her, while kissing her, their mouths moving in tandem with their bodies. It became almost too much for him, and he did not want to come before her, so he disengaged the kiss and started working his way down neck. In all his years of being sexual activity – it had never been like this. He held himself back so that he could give her everything he needed. He had to keep control over himself._

_Felicity must have sensed what he was doing, because she let go of his hands and grabbed his face. “Oliver, it’s OK, let go,” she whispered._

_“But…”_

_“No, I need YOU. I need an Alpha more than anything right now,” she said._

_And with that, something within Oliver roared to life. He devoured her mouth, thrusting harder and harder into her each time. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him tighter, meeting each thrust._

_She pulled away from his lips. “Yes, please, more!” Her cries filled the room, but he didn’t care if the whole goddam hotel heard, he wanted more from her. He leaned over and took one of her nipples into his mouth and she clenched around him tighter. “Mine,” he growled, looking up at her. “Yes!” She cried in return. He kissed her neck and said it again. “Mine.” And again she replied with yes._

_He kissed the bonding spot and they both moaned at the feeling again. “Mine,” he whispered. “Yes, Oliver, please!”_

_He looked up at her with surprise, and she met his eyes with a pleading look. “Please, Oliver. I’m yours.”_

_He moaned as he thrust into her again and kissed the spot on her shoulder. “Just do it!” She screamed, and the Alpha could not hold it in anymore. He bit down on her neck and the two of them exploded with their orgasm together. They lay side by side in the bed panting._

_“So that happened,” Felicity said._

_He turned to her and grinned._

_“I’m glad it did.”_

_“Me too.”_

_He absolutely could not believe that he had met and bonded with a girl in one night – but he had no regrets._

_“Hey Oliver?”_

_“Yeah, baby?_

_“Remember that thing you were doing earlier and I made you stop because I wanted you inside of me?” Felicity asked, blushing._

_“Would you like me to resume those activities?”_

_“Yes, please!”_

_Oliver was already working his way down her body._

_An hour later, the two finally succumbed to their alcoholic and exhausted state and fell asleep in each other’s arms._

_***_

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted, and Felicity bumped her head on the desk that she had crawled under to connect the computer system.

“Ow! I’m under here! Do you have to yell at me?” She saw two feet march next to the desk and she slowly eased herself out from it. What she saw when she emerged made her want to go right back under. Oliver stood there as stiff as steel and his eyes burned with a possessiveness Felicity had only read about in books. _Oh Frak, he remembers…everything. I guess this conversation is happening sooner rather than later._

But conversation seemed to be the last thing on Oliver’s mind as he reached for her hand and pulled her up to him. He held her tight against his chest when he growled “mine,” before descending his mouth to hers in a consuming kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I promise you Oliver and Felicity will have the conversation you've been waiting for in the next chapter. I will post that on Sunday. Thanks for reading! Comments feed my soul!


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a much-needed conversation. And more is revealed about the plot to kill Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I am so floored by the response to this story. You are all wonderful. I hope you enjoy it!

The burning sensation in her stomach had returned. She knew it was her heat, but Felicity had a feeling she would always have that feeling when she was being kissed by Oliver Queen. It was positively glorious – and she wanted more.

But Oliver pulled away from her suddenly. “Felicity, I know you are so close to your heat, and I definitely am going to go through that with you, baby, but we should probably talk first.”

“Now?” Felicity wondered how desperate her voice sounded.

He nodded and they both forced themselves to take a step away from the other. “I’m just going to sit here and you sit over there.”

Felicity grabbed the nearest office chair and Oliver sat on the edge of the med table.

“You’re my Omega.”

“And you’re my Alpha.”

Oliver closed his eyes at her words. “Say it again.”

“You’re my Alpha.”

He opened his eyes and Felicity gasped at all the emotions she saw reflected in them. It wasn’t just possessiveness, it was something more – amazement, relief, contentment…and perhaps love. She felt many of those things when she realized that he was alive – but that was crazy, right? You don’t fall in love with your one night stands that you’ve only seen a handful of times since, bond mark or not.

“Do you regret it? That night?”

She shook her head at his question. “Never, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when you got back. I just thought you needed…time.”

“How long have you known?”

Felicity gave him a sheepish look. “Actually, I’ve known for years. One night I was on the executive floor and I saw your picture on your mother’s desk. Those eyes are hard to forget, mister. And for some reason, I could overwhelmingly smell your scent. It made no sense, but the smell and the picture were enough to connect the dots for me.”

“I was there.”

“What?” Felicity nearly fell out of her chair.

“I was on a mission that involved getting some information from my mother’s computer…you walked in and…I could tell that you caught my scent.” Oliver smiled at the memory. “I was surprised because I had taken suppressants that day.”

“You mentioned that yesterday, but they don’t make suppressants for Alphas.”

“Yeah, well, the government has some for stealth missions, but they only last for a couple of hours, at best.”

“Wait a minute, you were supposed to be trapped on a deserted island – how in the hell were in Starling seducing me with your Alpha scent?”

“I wasn’t on the island for the entire five years.”

Felicity waited for him to say more, but apparently, that wasn’t happening.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Are you going to explain you not being on the island a little more. Like why you were here and didn’t go see your family?”

“I will, Felicity…someday. It’s just hard for me to talk about my time on the…away.”

The pleading look in his eyes convinced her to drop the subject…for now. But if they were going to be together someday, they would have to clear all the secrets between them. Speaking of which…

“There’s something else I have to tell you,” she blurted out nervously. “I had a chance to find you all those years ago and I didn’t.”

It was Oliver’s turn to stare at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off by continuing into a ramble.

“I had the video surveillance from the casinos on a flash drive. I had planned on considering it when I had settled into my career and was ready to focus on the personal side of my life, but by the time I figured out who you were, it was too late. I thought you were dead.”

Tears sprung to Felicity’s eyes at the memory.

“I’m so sorry, Oliver. When I found out that you were my bondmate and had been lost at sea, I was devastated. I regretted every day that I wasted finding you,” she started crying now. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“Felicity…” Oliver crossed the room and took her into his arms. “It was probably for the best.”

She pulled back and met his eyes. How could he believe that all these years apart were good?

“The man I was back then, is not the same man that I am now. And that guy was a huge tool.”

“I don’t know, I seemed to like him.”

“You were drunk.” He smiled at her. “And so was I. And if there is anything I have learned in the last 24 hours, you bring out the best in me. I hadn’t smiled much since my return until I stumbled into your office.”

“With a ridiculous lie about spilling a latte on your laptop. So you’re not mad at me?”

“I’m sad at all the time we missed, but really, you would have just been another person who lost me when the yacht went down. I’m glad you didn’t have to go through that. “

Felicity couldn’t help herself. She leapt up into Oliver’s arms and started kissing him, wrapping her legs around his torso. Oliver was surprised at first, but he returned the kiss fervently. She started to move against him, her body desperately seeking fulfillment that only he could provide. Again, he pulled away from her. He set her down and stumbled back, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Felicity wanted to bang her head on the desk. She was freaking tired of him being a gentleman.

“We’re not done talking yet. I have a confession to make too.”

Oliver backed himself to the med table again, looking down so that he wouldn’t look at her. Felicity was taking deep breaths to try to steady her heart rate. Frankly at that moment, she didn’t care if he confessed to be a Nickelback fan – she just wanted this conversation over with and for them to get on with the physical reconnecting.

“I guessed you were my Omega right away, but I denied myself the truth. I have a mission here to complete and I didn’t want anything to interfere with that.”

“And you thought I would interfere?”

Oliver nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

“Well, too bad, my love, because you’re stuck with me,” Felicity said. “We’ll deal with all the logistics later.”

She lunged for him again and he tried to get away. This was not typical behavior for Alpha and Omegas – usually the roles were reversed and the Alpha should be pursuing her. She wondered again what had happened to him on that island.

A realization hit Felicity hard.

“Wait – you don’t want to be with me, do you? You don’t want us to be together as bondmates?”

“God, Felicity – of course I do! I want you so damn much,” he put up her hand as she tried to rush him again. “It’s just…someone’s trying to kill you, baby. And it is like a weight on me. I can barely breathe when I think about it. They had you and they were going to hurt you.”

His words acted like water, dousing her mood, if only momentarily. She closed her eyes against the trauma of the night. But then the memory that overpowered them all was the feeling she had when she saw Oliver standing there in the night, in his vigilante gear, ready to take down anyone to save her. Despite the threat on her head, she felt nothing but safe.

She walked over to him, thankful that he didn’t walk away this time. “Oliver, I fought like hell until you got there. And you fought like hell to get me out of there. I’m safe. No matter who is coming for me, I have the Starling City Vigilante as my Alpha. I’m not afraid.”

“Let them try,” he all but growled as he wrapped her in his arms. She breathed in his Alpha-ness, and the burning became unbearable.

“Oliver…” she moaned.

How could he fight it? And then she realized he probably couldn’t. The man was smelling her hair, holding himself back as if fighting some internal struggle.

“Fuck it. The world can wait,” and then his lips were on hers. But this time was different than before. He wasn’t trying to devour her. He was kissing her very slowly and thoroughly – as if he was trying to learn every inch of her mouth. The feeling sent a tingle through her all the way to her toes. She kissed him back with equal measure, noting the low growl in his throat when she caught his tongue between her lips and sucked on it.

Felicity was so immersed in the feelings he was awakening in her, and almost drunk on the haze of her heat, that she didn’t know how she ended up naked on the med table, with Oliver kissing up her legs.

“You have too many clothes on,” she moaned, as he licked up her thigh. “Please…I need to feel you. All of you.”

Oliver hesitated before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He had scars and tattoos all over his torso, and she could tell that he was embarrassed by them.

“Each one of those scars is a battle you fought to get home, to find me. Please don’t hide them from me because they remind me of just how strong you are…and you know how I feel about that.” Felicity tried to prove her point by kissing one of his scars, but he pulled her up and into a kiss instead. She heard his pants unzip and fall to the floor, and she savored the feeling of his hard Alpha flesh next to her soft Omega body.

Forget the foreplay, she could not wait any longer. “Oliver,” came out as a whimper, and as if he could read her mind, he slid into her without her having to ask twice. “Yes,” she whispered as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper. He walked her backwards to one of the support pillars for the underground lair and pushed her back against it for extra support as he thrust into her in a steady rhythm.

Her body was in flames, and Oliver was the gasoline that kept feeding it. Why and how she had resisted heat for so long, she did not know. But she knew that it was only for him. Always for him. He seemed to agree because he panted “my Omega, my light, my Felicity,” before planting a kiss on his bond bite mark. The sensation sent both into instant orgasm, crying out in sync. “My forever,” Oliver whispered afterward, kissing the mark again. A tingle of pure joy went through Felicity. Apparently, that spot was always going to be an erogenous zone.

Oliver lowered them gently to the training mat, and laid down on his back, pulling Felicity on top of him. They made love several more times, until the burning in Felicity’s stomach settled into a warm glow. They lay in each other’s arms, sated. She burrowed into his chest, never wanting to break the bliss of this moment.

“I didn’t know it could be like this. I didn’t know…I would have found you earlier.”

“We found each other exactly when we needed to.” She could hear the awe in his voice. He went on to explain the story his father had told him about his grandparents meeting each other.

“Yikes, I hope our kind of shenanigans aren’t hereditary. We should warn our children about the consequences of drunken nights. Although I’m enjoying those consequences right now.”

Oliver chuckled at her words. “Our children, huh?” She nodded, peeking up at him because she was nervous about his reaction to her words. All she saw, however, was a big dopey grin that she couldn’t help but imitate.

He soon sobered. “That’s if we can keep you alive long enough to have children. Do you have any idea who might be trying to kill you?”

Felicity wracked her brain and she couldn’t come up with anything. “I did some hacking in my college days, but nothing that would warrant murder. I’m a pretty boring person.”

“Felicity Smoak, you are anything but boring.” They got up and put their clothes on. Because they didn’t have any leads, Oliver called Diggle to come in and guard Felicity (although she had assured him that she would be perfectly safe), while he put on his hood and hit the street. He figured some of the city’s low-lives would have heard rumblings on who might be paying top dollar to end his mate’s life.

***

Malcolm Merlyn slammed his hand on his desk when he heard the latest information from the police scanner. He had turned it on in hopes of hearing a call about the body of a young blonde woman being found. Instead, he heard about how several bodies were found near Queen Consolidated, all with arrows in them.

The Starling City Vigilante. That green-hooded menace had formed a protective attachment to the very life Merlyn sought to end. Damn, this was definitely not going to be as easy as he thought. And he was running out of time.

As if on cue, he heard the soft thump as someone dropped into the room through his window. Thump, thump, thump, and suddenly the room was filled with warriors in black, the bottom halves of their faces covered with maskes. The first warrior stepped forward and removed her mask to reveal herself as Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of the Demon. Ra’s al Ghul was the leader of the League of Assassins, and Malcolm Merlyn would do anything to get off their shit list before he lost his life.

“My father is displeased, Merlyn. You have passed the time in which you were given to complete your end of the bargain.”

“I’m aware, but I ran into some unexpected complications. The Starling City Vigilante seems to be protecting Miss Smoak.”

Behind Nyssa, another assassin seemed to stiffen. The daughter to the demon turned and the two of them seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Nyssa finally turned her attention back to Merlyn.

“You know the deal…a life for a life. Either Miss Smoak dies, or you do.” the assassin ordered.

“Just give me more time, please.”

“You have 24 hours, no more. And then we will come for you.” And before Malcolm could barely blink, the assassins were out the window and gone.  

Malcolm stalked across the room and opened a secret panel in his office wall, behind it was a black outfit not dissimilar to what the assassins wore and his bow and arrow. His one mistake had been trusting other people to do what needed to be done.

He would take care of the girl himself – and as for the vigilante, they would see who was the better archer.

***

In the dark alleyway outside the Merlyn building, Nyssa sent the rest of her team to their base for the night, except for one.

“Ta-er al-Sahfer you have concerns about this mission.”

“I believe I know who the Starling City Vigilante is, and if I am correct, he is a good and honorable man. It does not feel right to be on the opposite side of him,” the assassin said, pulling off her mask so her Alpha could see the sincerity in her entire face.

“Beloved, you know the rules of The League. A life for a life. It cannot be broken,” Nyssa told her Omega.

“I’m just saying that if the Vigilante is protecting this girl, perhaps Malcolm Merlyn should be the one to pay the debt.”

Nyssa considered her words for a moment. “Merlyn made a deal with my father, and we will honor that deal.” When Ta-er al-Sahfer started to protest, she raised her hand. “But we will monitor the situation closely and intervene if needed.”

This seemed to placate her mate for the time being. She pulled her mask back on and head into the night, toward their temporary base. No matter what the outcome, the next 24 hours would prove to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be on Thursday - only three chapters left!


	8. His light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has lunch with the Queens, and her Alpha is a bit overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This is the penultimate chapter (not counting the epilogue). Thanks to everyone who has been on this journey with me so far! Your comments, kudos and love for this story have meant so much to me.

Felicity was in a surprisingly good mood for someone who had a hit out on her head. It could be from all the kissing, but that would be just a guess.

Oliver had not turned up any leads on who might be trying to kill her, so they were in a watch and wait type of situation. She knew it made him incredibly nervous, but Felicity had never felt safer than with both Diggle and Oliver watching her. The terror of the attack against her last night had been washed away with the joy of being with her mate.

And she was. Always. With him. Oliver did not want to let her out of his sight, even to go to the bathroom. It was cute, and annoying. She was starting to get cabin fever and told him so. She wanted to go to work, and he only agreed if he could go with her.

“It will seem awful strange to my coworkers to see Oliver Queen sitting by my desk reading cooking magazines all day,” she told him, rolling his eyes at his overprotectiveness. “I’m sure the building’s security will keep me safe enough. Can’t you find something else to do for the day?”

Oliver compromised. He accompanied Felicity to QC, but said he would spend the day on the executive floor with Walter and his mother instead. “They will be surprised and happy that I’m actually showing interest in things.”

“Does Mrs. Queen, I mean Moira, mom know? I mean, about our night in Vegas? My mom does, by the way. She’s been nagging me to tell you since you got back.”

“I think I like your mom already.”

“She’s…interesting. Once it is safe, we can fly her out here for a visit, or we can revisit the scene of the crime and go to Vegas. Does the Starling City Vigilante take vacations?”

“They’re actually calling me “The Hood” in the news now, and a trip to Vegas would actually be really fun.” Oliver smiled at her, and Felicity thought it was miraculous that he could smile at her like that, after all the hellish torture he must have survived while away.  “And to answer your question – yes, my mother knows about Vegas, but she doesn’t know about you specifically.”

He got a thoughtful look in his eyes that made Felicity nervous. “Oliver, what are you thinking?”

“I think I should tell them, my mom and Walter. The more we are seen together, it’s bound to come out in the media. You should probably let your mom know too.”

“She’s going to want to storm the castle, but I can maybe hold her off with the promise of a visit,” Felicity looked for her phone to start texting her mom. Oliver grabbed her and gave her a kiss before heading to the door.

“Be safe, please. I’m going to tell my mom and then maybe we can all go to lunch?”

Oh God, lunch with the formidable Moira Queen. Could she handle that? Felicity set her jaw and nodded. If last night proved anything, she was tougher than she had ever imagined. If she could face down goons in the street, she could certainly face her future mother-in-law.

He gave her a wink and was out the door. Felicity tried to busy herself that morning with the projects she had put on hold for the days off she had planned to take for her heat. When she arrived this morning with Oliver in tow and a bruised face, her boss’ eyes had been filled with many questions he didn’t dare asked.

Felicity had assured him that she was alright, but she knew the office gossip mill was already churning. Her phone buzzed and she laughed at the stream of excited emojis her mother sent her. Felicity was distracted by her work and by the plot against her. Oliver hadn’t had any luck getting intel, but maybe she could find something on the dark web. She hadn’t been Ghost Fox Goddess, her hacker handle, since college, but maybe she could just peek in and see if there were any rumblings.

Felicity gasped when she saw all sorts of chatter about something called the League of Assassins being in town. Could that be who had been attacking her last night? Further digging told her the answer to that question was no. The League was more professional than the goons that had come after her. Sure, their attack was pretty coordinated with the whole whistling thing, but other than that they seemed kind of unprofessional, not that she really knew much about killers.

And the fire in her apartment? It didn’t really scream secret ninja assassin league- in fact it was the exact opposite. Still, she filed the information away to tell Oliver about later. She glanced at the clock – only about an hour until she was supposed to take her break. She texted Oliver that she would come to him when it was time. The last thing she needed was to fuel the gossip by having the Queen matriarch and her son come and get her for lunch.

***

Even though he had been back for a while now, it still felt strange to walk onto the executive floors of Queen Consolidated. His father had wanted him to take over the company, but old Oliver had been more interested in partying than spending time with his parents. More than anything, he wished he could go back and change things. But as he told Felicity, things happened the way they were supposed to.

His mother looked surprised when he rapped on the door of her office. “Oliver! I didn’t know you were coming by today! Was there something you needed?”

He walked around the desk and gave his mother an unexpected hug. She was surprised at first, but then returned it. He hadn’t been overly affectionate since his return, but finding his mate seemed to soften him toward the others he loved as well.

“I don’t need anything, Mom, I was just here bringing someone to work and would you believe she actually wanted to do her job rather than have me hanging around her all day?”

“She?”

“Felicity Smoak. You met her the other night when she stayed at the mansion.”

Moira nodded and gave her patented look of disapproval.

“So are you dating her now? I thought you were giving up that whole dating around thing now that you are back. You told me that you were going to wait until you found your Omega to honor the story your father told you.”

“I did.”

“And I just don’t think dating the first girl you meet, let along someone that works for our company…wait…what did you say?”

“I did wait to date anyone until I found my Omega.” Oliver was grinning at this point. Moira Queen didn’t get flustered often, so it was always entertaining to witness.

“So Miss Smoak is…she’s your?”

“My Omega, yes.”

“Oh my God, Oliver! You mean to tell me she was here all the time? I didn’t smell an Omega scent on her at the mansion the other night.”

“She had been on meds for a while, to keep her heat at bay. She’s off them now.” Oliver didn’t know why he felt that was necessary to add, but the thought of her never having to take them again filled him with a sense of contentment. He and his mate were connected, and didn’t matter that he was living a vigilante lifestyle or she was in danger – they would face those things together.

His mother must have noticed the smile on his face, because she pulled him in for another hug. “Oh, my beautiful boy, I’m so happy for you. When you first told me about what happened in Vegas, my heart broke at the thought that you would never be able to be with your mate.”

“Dad was right about fate bringing us together.”

“He would be so proud of you, you know that?”

“For what? I’m not involved in Queen Consolidated like he always hoped for me.”

“Oliver, you are starting your own business with the night club. You have found your bondmate and I’m assuming you will be settling down with her.” Oliver nodded at his mother and she continued. “You are no longer the boy who left us, you are a man.”

Oliver didn’t know how much he had needed his mother’s approval, and her words filled him with pride. “I was wondering if you wanted to give me a tour and catch me up on what’s happening here, and then maybe we could take Felicity to lunch? Walter can join us, of course.”

His mother’s surprised expression reminded him that he probably could have been nicer about her new husband. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating him. This will give me a chance to get to know him.” Moira agreed to his plan and they spent the rest of the morning stopping in several departments and greeting employees.

When they finally made it back to the executive suite, Felicity was waiting for them. She was chatting with Walter about the latest projects coming out of the applied science division. An overwhelming sense of relief filled him at the sight of her, safe and sound. They needed to catch whoever was out to get her, because while he would probably always be overprotective, he didn’t want to smother her. But right now, her safety was top priority.

Before he could reach for her and pull her into his arms, his own mother beat him to the punch. “Felicity!” Moira Queen enveloped the young IT girl into a hug. “I’m so happy for you and Oliver. I thought you would never be found!”

Felicity seemed amazed at the Queen matriarch’s reaction. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m the daughter of a Las Vegas cocktail waitress. Not exactly the typical caliber of girl he would date in your circles.”

“Sweetheart, from what little I know about you, you are already miles above the girls my son typically dates.” Oliver shifted uncomfortably at Moira’s words.

“And besides, Miss Smoak, I’ve seen your resume,” Walter chimed in. “Graduated early from MIT with multiple degrees. You are a credit to Queen Consolidated and I’m sure Oliver would agree with me when I say you are a credit to him as well.”

At this point Felicity was blushing, and Oliver realized in that moment that he was 100 percent in love with his Omega. They had only known each other for a short while, but it felt like it was forever. He reached out and grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

“She is more than a credit to me, she is the one who lights my way.” It was true. Until a few days ago, his world had been dark and depressing. But his little Omega had filled his world with so much light. Felicity looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he could not wait to get her alone to find out what she was thinking as well.

Lunch was surprisingly not awkward at all. That was until his sister showed up, having been invited by his mother. She spent most of their time peppering Felicity with all kinds of questions. All the adults laughed at her enthusiasm, and Felicity answered everything as diplomatically as possible. Things got dicey when she started asking for details about Vegas.

“Uh, Speedy…I’m pretty sure Felicity and I don’t want to discuss our sex life in front of my mother or my little sister.”

“Fine, but I’m totally going to take Felicity shopping next week and get the details out of her then.” Oliver’s Omega only smiled at the young girl, and he was happy that she was blending with his family so well.

“Felicity, Walter tells me that you have been helping him with special IT projects for a couple of years now,” Moira said. “Why haven’t you moved up to a higher position in your department?”

Oliver looked nervously at his Omega, hoping his mother wasn’t intimidating her, but like always, she held her own.

“I hate to throw him under the bus, but my supervisor has passed me over for promotions in the last few years because I am the most productive member of the team so he likes me where I am. Walter, however, was just telling me about an opening at Applied Sciences and that I should transfer.”

“You should!” Oliver encouraged.

“But now I’m worried people will think it’s because of Oliver once they learn he is my Alpha.”

“Nonsense. Who cares what they think. And if things continue as they are, I’m guessing it will be your last name on the side of the building someday too.”

Oliver and Felicity both flushed at that, but neither of them denied it. When they had bonded in Vegas so many years ago, they had instinctively known that there was something special between them, but now that they had spent more time together, they knew it was forever.

The rest of lunch passed without a hitch – although he could tell Felicity was nervous. Her babbling habit got worse when she was anxious, but his family only laughed and smiled at her rambles. During one of her long stores, she accidently knocked over a bottle of wine while flailing her arms around. Oliver without thinking, used his quick reflexes to reach out and grabbed it.

His family all stared at him in surprise, but Felicity just winked at him. “Well, that was a lucky catch,” he said in his “Ollie Queen” persona. His family laughed it off and he sighed with relief. Oliver had told them very little about what had happened to him on the island (and off it as well), and he was pretty sure a lot of it was nothing his mother should hear.

After lunch, Oliver convinced Felicity to only work half a day and the two of them went to the lair, where she explained to him what she had learned about the League of Assassins. His heart stopped for a moment when he heard they were in town. In his travels, he had learned a little about the organization, bits and pieces here and there.

Even if Felicity was correct and they weren’t directly responsible for the threat on her life, them being in town was not a good omen. Oliver trained for a bit to work off his nervous energy, frustrated that he couldn’t do something…anything to protect the woman he loved. And of course, Felicity watched him working out while she was running computer searches. He grinned when her eyes widened as he stripped off his shirt and he could smell the amazing scent of her Omega pheromones fill the air with her arousal.

And of course, that had ended in sex on the training mats. It wasn’t hurried and fast like when she was in heat, but slow and loving as they spent time getting to know every inch of each other. They had all the time in the world, or maybe no time at all. They lost themselves in each other and forgot about the threat against Felicity for a couple of hours.

Good thing Diggle had decided to go to his nephew’s baseball game. Oliver had to figure out some kind of sock on the door type system to let the man know when it wasn’t safe to come down unless he wanted an eyeful.

While lying there in the afterglow, Felicity shared with him stories about growing up. He held her tighter when she explained how her father had left when she was small and the heartache it had brought her. “It’s why I actually was relieved that I couldn’t be with an Alpha for anything serious after you, because after what my father did, I really was afraid of any kind of commitment.”

Oliver leaned up on his elbow and looked down on her. “You know I would never leave you, right? I mean, apart from the whole being gone on a deserted island for five years part. No more yachts, I promise.” He grinned down at her before dropping a kiss on her nose.

“Did Oliver Jonas Queen just make light about the five worst years of his life? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“What can I say? Making you smile is my new mission.”

“What about your other mission, your father’s wishes?”

“Oh yeah, I will still right his wrongs and fight crime, but making you happy? That comes first.”

“Who are you?”

“A man in love.” Oliver’s heart beat faster when he said it. He closed his eyes to avoid disappointment if she did not feel the same way.

“Oliver,” she cupped his cheek, prompting him to look down at her. “In the past few days you have showed me more care than anyone in my entire life. You have awakened my heart in ways that I never thought possible. I love you too.”

Oliver felt like his heart would burst from his chest, he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, pouring all that was in his heart into her body. He was prepared to make love to her again when a giant rumble came from her stomach.

Felicity giggled. “Whoops, sorry. I didn’t eat much at lunch because I was so nervous around your family. Guess I’m a little hungry.”

Oliver grinned at her as he sat up and started to gather his clothes. “Well, in my role as Alpha to protect and serve you, I must feed my mate.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Felicity…”

“Oliver, I can’t stay locked down here forever. And besides, won’t you feel better if you can keep eyes on me at all times so you know I’m safe and not being murdered while you’re gone?”

“Can you please not be so calm about the possibility of you getting murdered?” Oliver gave up, he knew he couldn’t talk her into staying down here safe. He reached into one of the drawers near the desk and pulled out a knife. He instructed her to put it under the sleeve of her shirt.

“I feel weird like this, but if it’s what it takes to get some Big Belly Burger in my stomach, I’ll take it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and followed her up the stairs.

***

The food was delicious, but the company left something to be desired. She loved Oliver, the weight of her feelings still surprised Felicity, but he was in hyper-vigilant mode. Everyone in the restaurant was a perceived threat to him.

She babbled on throughout their meal, while he continued to scan the room for danger. He stiffened whenever anyone walked in. Felicity had done an excellent job keeping her fear of assassins at bay, but her Alpha was making her nervous. But she had to admit that intense Oliver was kind of hot. Felicity sighed. She would be glad when all of this would be over and he could just focus that energy on the criminals in Starling City.

Bellies full, they decided to head to her hotel. It hadn’t really been a question as to whether he would be staying with her, they had both just assumed. They stepped out of the restaurant into the night, holding hands. She didn’t think she would ever be used to being able to touch him whenever she wanted.

Felicity heard a whish of air and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She turned her head to see a black arrow sticking out of it and blood flowing down her shirt. She dropped to her knees, too stunned to even cry out.

Oliver was by her side in an instant. “Oh God Felicity.” He surveyed her wound. Crazed panic was in his eyes as he inspected her injury. She wanted to reach up and comfort him, but her damn arm hurt too much. Fracking arrow. Finally, he let out a relieved breath, but the panic didn’t leave his eyes. “You’re going to be OK, it looks like it didn’t hit anything too damaging.”

“Oliver, I have an arrow in my shoulder. I would call that damaging.”

“Next time it will be her heart,” said a voice behind them. They turned to see an archer dressed in all black. Oliver stiffened, and turned to look at her. She could see his eyes asking for permission to leave her there wounded so he could take care of the threat. When she nodded, Felicity was amazed by the transformation that came over him.

He was no longer Oliver Queen. He was no longer the Starling City Vigilante, or the Hood. He was an Alpha whose mate had been attacked. He was nearly feral with rage. And if it weren’t for the searing pain in her arm, she would almost feel sorry for the man who faced his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't throw things at me. :) I'm going camping this weekend, so the next update will not be until Monday. Keep your fingers crossed that I don't get eaten by a bear before I can finish posting this story. LOL


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Oliver fights for his mate, and we learn why Felicity was on the League's death list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the final chapter! The response to this fic has been amazing, and has filled me with so much joy. I hope you enjoy the conclusion - and don't worry there will be a short epilogue posted Thursday. :)

__

_He hurt her. She is bleeding. He wants to kill her. Must protect her. Must stop him. Must kill him._

The thoughts raged in Oliver’s head as he blocked out the rest of the world and ran full steam at the masked archer. He took the man by surprise, tackling him to the ground. The Alpha slammed his fists over and over into the man’s head mercilessly, wanting to do as much damage as possible before he fought back.

The dark archer came to his senses quickly, tipping Oliver on to the fact that he must be a trained warrior like himself. He managed to get himself out from under Oliver and onto his feet. The two exchanged blows for several minutes. There were several times when Oliver thought the other man was getting the upper hand, but then he let the rage over his hurt Omega feed into him to give him more power.

“She is mine, and you will never take her from me!” Oliver yelled, as he flipped the man onto his back and began punching again, harder this time. Anger had completely consumed him.

Suddenly, the archer pulled off his mask to reveal his bloodied face – the face of his best friend’s father – Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver pulled back in surprise.

“Enough, Oliver, it’s me!”

“Malcolm! What the hell?” The shock of the discovers slowed Oliver’s fist, but he did not let go of the man who was trying to kill Felicity.

“I had no idea that she was your Omega, Oliver,” Malcolm spat. “And I’m guessing you’re the goddamn Vigilante too. That’s why she’s been so protected.”

Anger filled Oliver again and he grabbed Merlyn’s shirt and slammed him against the wall of a nearby building. “Damn right, she’s protected. Why the hell have you been trying to kill her?”

“Because of my debt to the League of Assassins!”

“What do I have to do with your debt?” Felicity asked. Oliver turned to her in surprise over the fact that she had been able to get her wounded self over to them. “Felicity, you need to stay away. Over there.”

“You jump, I jump, Jack. I’m not going anywhere. I need to know why this guy’s been trying to kill me.”

“Because it was your father’s debt too. Noah and I made a deal with the League and then we double crossed them. We stole millions of dollars and ended up costing a League member their life.”

“Wait – you know my father? Where is he now?”

“I have no idea. I’m the only one that the League could find, because of my ties to Starling. I’m too much of a public figure to completely disappear. Unlike your father.”

He explained that he had joined the League of Assassins after the death of his Omega, who was shot in the lower-class part of Starling City – the Glades. He met hacker Noah Kuttler there and after they had both gotten what they needed from the League, namely training, they planned to steal the money they needed and cut ties with the organization.

“So why are you trying to kill Felicity?”

“The League has a law – a death for a death. Because one of their members died because of our actions, they are demanding the death of either Noah or myself. And since the former could not be located, I made them a deal for you in his place.”

Oliver slammed the man against the wall again. “You wanted to sacrifice an innocent girl to save your own life?”

“Yes, I will do what I have to do,” Malcolm said as he blindsided Oliver by slipping out of his grip and grabbing Felicity. Oliver fought the panic that threatened to overcome him when the man held a knife to his Omega’s throat. “She dies and I’m free.”

“Malcolm, you don’t have to do this. We can find another way.” His Alpha instincts were threatening to take over, but he tried to suppress them so he could keep a cool head. Oliver needed his wits to save his girl.

“Listen to you, trying to save your mate. I’m sorry Oliver, I’m sorry for all you’ve been through. And I’m sorry that you are going to lose her now. I know that kind of pain. I lost mine too, and that’s what led me to join the League.”

Malcolm was about to continue his speech when he suddenly howled in pain as Felicity extricated the knife from her shirt sleeve and stabbed him in the leg. Oliver didn’t think, he just reacted and punched Merlyn so hard, it knocked him out.

He wasted no time in getting to Felicity and pulling her into his arms. “Are you OK, did he hurt you again?”

She shook her head and stared down at the man on the ground. “What are we going to do about him?”

“We shall take care of him,” a voice said from the shadows. Oliver put himself in front of Felicity as a group of black-masked assassins stalked out of the shadows. The leader pulled off her hood to reveal a young woman. “Oliver Queen, my beloved spoke of you and said you were an honorable man. And I see you protect your mate with all that is in you. I can admire such a trait, as I would do the same.”

She looked down at the knife in Merlyn’s leg and smiled.

“And just like my beloved, your Omega is strong enough to protect herself when needed.”

“Your beloved?”

Another assassin behind the leader stepped forward and pulled off her mask. Oliver took a step back in surprise. _Sara Lance, alive?_ The girl who had gone on the Queen’s Gambit and had been on the island all those many years ago before he had seen her swept away now stood before him.

“Hi Ollie.” She stepped forward and gave him a big hug.

“Sara…what…how?”

“When I was swept away, Nyssa here found me and took me back to the League of Assassins. I trained and became a member. And then Nyssa and I...bonded. She’s my Alpha.”

He had so many things to say to the girl who stood before him, but couldn’t get them out because his own Omega started to sway next to him. She was weakening now that the adrenaline was wearing off and from all the blood loss. He leaned over and scooped her up.

“Go, take your beloved for medical care. Malcolm Merlyn will pay for his crimes against the League. Felicity Smoak is no longer part of the deal.” Nyssa signaled for some of her assassins to collect Merlyn. Oliver felt a momentary twinge of guilt at leaving his best friend’s father to his fate, but the life of his mate was more important. “I’m sure my father will be watching your vigilante career with interest, Mr. Queen. Until we meet again.” She nodded and followed her assassins into the night.

Felicity moaned in his arms, and he turned to head toward the hospital.

“Ollie,” Sara called softly. “Please, don’t tell my family I’m alive. I will see them, someday. But for now…I’m happy. Can you just let it be?”

Oliver nodded. “I’m happy that you are happy Sara. You deserve it.”

And with that, he hurried through the night with his wounded Omega. Leaving the League of Assassins, Malcolm Merlyn and the threat to Felicity’s life behind him.

***

Felicity woke slowly, with the sounds of Oliver and Diggle speaking softly nearby. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, a fancier one than she’d ever been in. Being the Omega of a Queen had its benefits, she guessed.

She felt fine. Her shoulder didn’t even hurt. Based on the fuzziness of her head, she guessed they had given her some of the strong pain meds.

“Hey,” Felicity whispered and the two men were at her side in an instant.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver had dark circles under his eyes. Felicity wanted to get out of the bed and comfort him. “I’m fine, really, Oliver.”

He beat her to the whole comforting thing by climbing into the bed next to her on her good side. Diggle just laughed as her large Alpha tried to get as close to her as possible, in the small space available.

“You know if the nurse came in and saw that, she would kill you,” he told the couple.

“We’ve survived worse.” Felicity laughed when she said this, but Oliver growled into her neck at her reminder at just how close she had come to losing her life several times in the past few days.

Diggle just ignored the grumpy Alpha. “Oliver filled me in on what happened tonight. So, your father is not up for any parenting awards, huh?”

“Yeah, haven’t seen him in years and he still manages to screw up my life. I’m so tempted to use my hacking skills and hunt him down to kick his ass. And then let my very powerful vigilante boyfriend kick his ass too.”

The guys both smiled at her. “You’re not going to find him?”

“Nah, he never thought I was worthy of his time so why should I waste any on him?”

Oliver hugged her tighter. Diggle started toward the door.

“Well, I had better head out and give you two some privacy. Felicity, I look forward to seeing you in the lair again soon…but not too soon.”

“Digg…” Oliver started with a warning in his voice.

“Oh, that’s enough of that. I’m going to be part of this team whether you like it or not,” Felicity snapped. “My life, my choice.”

Oliver laid his head back on the pillow in defeat. “Why did I get the one Omega in the world who challenges everything I say?”

“Just lucky, I guess.” She grinned at him. Diggle left them like that, smiling at each other like idiots. It took Felicity a few minutes to even notice he was gone.

“You’re right, you know. I am…lucky, that is.” Oliver sealed his sweet words with a kiss, and Felicity couldn’t help but think that she was lucky as well. The drugs started making her sleepy again, and she happily drifted off to sleep in Oliver’s arms. The nurse did find them like that, but she didn’t have the heart to disturb such a peaceful couple.

The next morning, Felicity was waiting to be discharged when the Fire Marshal called to tell her that her apartment had been cleared for occupancy. Her stuff was all a little smoky, but could be saved with a good washing. This news was bittersweet for Felicity. On the one hand, she was thrilled she would have the comfort of her own home after the experience she had just gone through. But then also there was Oliver. The two had been inseparable for the past 48 hours – and she wasn’t looking forward to time without him.

Sure, they would continue to date, and…whatever. They were bonded, after all. But she didn’t know if it was the bond or what they had gone through, but she didn’t want to be separated from him. They had work and other things in life that would provide them with some natural time apart, but she had gotten too used to sleeping in his arms.

“Who was that?” Oliver asked her when she hung up the phone. She explained the situation to him and his shoulders slumped a little. Could he be feeling the same way?

“Oliver, do you maybe, want to come home with me?” His head lifted at her words and he grinned at her.

“Absolutely.”

When the Omega was discharged, her Alpha took her home and decided to stick around for a while to make sure she healed properly…and he ended up staying forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I will post the epilogue on Thursday. It made me giggle to write it, so I think you will enjoy.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity visit Donna in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is over! Thank you so much to everyone for all your love and support for this. I will be really sad to leave these two behind, and I hope you enjoy this short little epilogue.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

“Felicity, we’ve been on a flight for several hours, there’s no turning back now.” He squeezed her hand for reassurance.

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. My mother, can be a bit…much.”

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than they heard a high-pitched shriek, and a blonde woman rushed forward and threw herself into Oliver’s arms. He looked at Felicity over the woman’s head and she mouthed “warned you.”

“Ms. Smoak, it is so nice to meet you.” The woman finally pulled back to take a good look at him. The blonde woman grabbed his face in her hands. “Oh God, you are so freaking handsome. My daughter did a great job finding you.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Mom, you are making Oliver uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sweetie. I just am really excited you guys are finally here. And so happy that my daughter found an Alpha worthy of her.”

“Nobody is worthy of Felicity, Ms. Smoak, but everyday I’m working toward being the man who can be.”

He could tell that Felicity was flattered by his words, but also annoyed with him. He could tell he was going to get a lecture later about how he needed to not be so down on himself. Oliver looked forward to her methods of proving he was worthy. It usually ended up with the two of them sweaty and in bed.

“Good answer, sweetie. And please call me Donna.” 

After they settled in at her mother’s, they took her to dinner before she had to start her shift that she couldn’t get out of for their visit. “You two go out and have a fun time – this is Vegas! Although not too much fun, we all remember what happened last time. I’m not ready to be a grandparent yet.”

The two of them blushed at that. They had talked about having kids someday, but in the future. Oliver still had his mission, and Felicity had just started her new job in Applied Sciences.

Felicity called some of her high school friends to meet them at the bar. Oliver had tried to talk Tommy into coming with them to Vegas, but he was too hung over the moon on Laurel since the two of them had finally bonded after all these years and were now Alpha and Omega. His friend had grieved for the disappearance of his father for a while, but the loss of the abusive man in his life had not been too difficult to bear.

Oliver and Felicity drank and danced well into the night – not having this much fun in well, the six or so years since they had last been here. They woke up in each other’s arms the next morning. Felicity nudged Oliver off of her because she seriously had to pee.

“You’re not running out on me like last time, are you?”

She turned back to him and smiled. “Never. You’re stuck with me.”

“Thank God.”

She went into the bathroom to take care of business and gasped when she noticed her hand.

“Oliver!”

He rushed into the room at her scream, ready to fight any danger she faced.

“What is it?”

“I think we got married! Look at my finger!

On her hand, there was a simple gold band. Oliver raised his hand to reveal a similar ring on his. Felicity rushed and grabbed her phone out of her purse, and sure enough, there were pictures of them at a Vegas wedding chapel, tying the knot.

“My mom’s going to kill me.”

“You’re mom? At least we were in the state as yours. My mother will never forgive me for getting married without her and on the other side of the country.”

Felicity paled at the thought of the wrath of Moira Queen and Donna Smoak combined.

“We can let them plan a second ceremony for us later.” 

“So you’re not upset? You don’t want to get it annulled?” Felicity twisted the ring nervously on her finger.

“Felicity, why on earth would I want it to be annulled? We were for forever anyway. These rings just seal the deal. No regrets.” His face looked thoughtful. “I’m actually glad we did this.”

“What?”

He looked sheepish and walked over to his bag, pulling out a small box that could only contain one thing.

“I was going to propose to you on this trip anyway. But I was dreading all the formal hoops my mother was going to put us through before we got married. Now we can jump through those hoops, already married.”

She stepped up to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I would have said yes, by the way, if you had asked.”

“Well, apparently so, because you got me drunk and dragged me to the altar.”

She playfully smacked him. “How do you know it wasn’t the other way around?”

“You know, you’re probably right. I would stop at nothing to make you Mrs. Queen.”

She scrunched up her face. “That sounds weird. And like your mother.”

“You want to hyphenate?”

“Probably.”

“Well, Mrs. Smoak-Queen, how about we stay away from alcohol for a while. Who knows what other trouble we could get into?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Oliver picked up her ringed-finger and kissed at the wedding band. “Mine,” he said and she nodded. He took the engagement ring out of the box and slid it on her finger as well, giving it another kiss. “Mine.”

“Always,” Felicity replied.

He leaned forward and kissed the bite mark on her shoulder. “Mine.” The two of them shivered and fell to the bed together, making love for the first time as husband and wife (that they could remember).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can follow my on tumblr under wherethereissmoak or twitter as smoakinfan. Say hello and chat sometime! 
> 
> I have a couple of other multichapters in the works, that I will post someday soon. And I usually post a couple of one-shots each week for the Olicity hiatus fic-a-thon.
> 
> Thanks again for all of your love for this story, it has meant so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Still working on my update schedule, so I don't know if it will be weekly or bi-weekly. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far!


End file.
